


在一起，我们将永世长存（Together We Live Forever）

by momosansovino



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Death, Drama, M/M, Military Kink, Revenge, Villain rules, Violence, recuit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Sebastian's past, and later his encounter and life with Jim Moriarty.<br/>Timline reference:<br/>Sebastian was unsatisfied about life and was uncertain about what he would become during his college in Oxford. He joined the army in 2003 to Afghanistan, and served two years in the army. During that time he was invincibly cruel and infamous and involved in the scandal of killing his own teammate. He was also the keeper of the longest recorded sniper kills in British Army, which again an ironic manifest of his ruthlessness. The explosive that he hit killed eight innocent men. In 2005 spring he was seriously injured and got kicked out of the army back to London. On sick bed he met John Watson for the first time and held a grudge since then. He lived in poverty and struggled to make a living on gambling. Fall 2005, finally, he met Jim Moriarty and served him since then. 2010 Sherlock Holmes moved into 221B Baker Street with John Watson and that marked the beginning of their battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【2010】- 大幕

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Depiction of Violence  
> Sebastian Moran = Michael Fassbender
> 
> First written in 2013 April.  
> http://jmzh.org/viewthread.php?tid=952&extra=page%3D2%26amp%3Bfilter%3Dtype%26amp%3Btypeid%3D17  
> I'm now moving it here and reedited it a bit since it was 3 years ago  
> But if you like it please leave comment there or here http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-84994-1-1.html

他站在镜子前面打领带。红木镜框的四角雕着郁郁葱葱的花，花茎如细长的腓骨包裹着镜面，侧面镀着金漆。他身长六英尺，随意倚墙摆放的镜子让他极不舒服，它和房间里的其他摆设格格不入。但他老板喜欢。既然他老板喜欢，那这件事就没有再争论的必要。于是他一面打一面思考等会儿如何向老板提议把镜子挂墙上。身后床上的人在被子底下翻了个身，肌肤擦过丝绸发出窸窸窣窣的碎响。莫兰咧了咧嘴，露出两排整齐的白牙齿。遮光窗帘拉开了条细缝，如凝固的深灰色瀑布，光线透过薄纱似水般流入室内，他打不好，于是不由得烦躁起来，额头出一层细密的汗。

“几点了？”声音从被褥里传来，像夹层里那团柔软的棉花。

“八点。”他说，“我做早饭，您再睡一会儿。”

他端详着镜子里的自己，老板前几天和他说他看厌了温莎结，让他换一个。他撇撇嘴，老板可能是随便说说。如果老板今天再提，就说明他必须认真对待这件事，不过在此之前，谁说温莎结不能多应付一天？他从抽屉里的一排盒子里挑了个银色的虎头领带夹，银制品和老虎，总不会出错。莫兰抚了抚金发，对自己十分满意，随后他轻手轻脚走出了房间。


	2. 【2006-2010】- 亲卫兵

西装？他可受不了西装。浆的笔挺的衬衫领子无时无刻不硌得他脖子疼。穿惯了军装，随便卧倒打滚，到了夏天就撩起袖子，或光两条胳膊坐在阳台上抽烟，晚风一吹可舒服的很。可是老板说了一定要穿，他在这方面执着且毫无回旋余地：“我们比杂碎更为优雅，因为犯罪是一种艺术。”以艺术当借口，或者在无聊日子里拿游戏作消遣，老板侃侃而谈的本事总是让倾听者无法拒绝，紧接着他话锋一转：“而杀人者，必须隐藏他的本质。”

莫兰轻轻颔首。既然这是他老板切身贯彻的理念，那世界就将围绕这个理念旋转。

他曾经是个贵族，当然现在也是。他含着金匙出生，去世时也必得用上等的锦缎作寿衣裹身。可这有什么用呢？能让他一边喝茶一边在战场上打穿敌人的脑袋吗？他又不能拿书本当盾笔当枪。在伊顿呆的时间令人难以忍受的长，而牛津大学所受的教育又如南柯一梦，阿富汗的毒太阳早把它蒸发的只剩下空气。所谓的贵族，多的像拆开一包砂糖后抖出的白花花的糖颗粒，早就不值钱了。他的确有站在伊顿校园的树荫下，臂弯间夹着课本，连脊柱里都仿佛钉入了帮助行走的钢锥，不时和群游而过的小白鼠们点头致意。他也的确有夜夜披上不同的礼服参加不同的聚会，金发打理得油光发亮，比在场所有公子哥儿都要英俊。但记忆崩塌的速度比打出一发子弹的速度还要快。在校期间，他的确还是有那么几个面目可憎的朋友，但现在他已经连他们的脸都记不起来了。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰的生命分为三段，他戏谑的称第一段为“去你妈的桎梏”。在阿富汗的日子仿佛一下子让他成了步入迟暮的老人，在死命回忆往昔时却脑海一片空白，乃至刚回到伦敦时被这个已经将他抛到万里之外的世界惊得目瞪口呆。战争把他仅存的一丝优雅和礼节也消磨殆尽了。本来就是个面目阴沉的少年，长相英俊却不讨人喜欢，被导师训话时紧紧抿着嘴角努力隐藏那不当心就要漏出来的牙齿，一面听话的低着头，指尖在手心掐出一片红痕。导师该庆幸那尖牙没有咬到他身上，因为后来面前这身材修长却不赢弱的少年，在拔成健壮的青年后，就再也没有把伸出的牙收回去。若生在从前，他一定会被冠以勇士的称号。而在当今，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰只不过是个恶棍。

 

他不能一边喝茶一边在战场上打穿敌人的脑袋。

但是吉姆莫里亚蒂可以。

 

莫兰在会客室的秘密隔间里等待着，透过伪装的洞眼看他的老板和“客户”周旋，如中世纪躲在帷幔后面的国王的亲卫兵。连接地狱和人间的窗口或是烫金书本夹缝之间的阴影，或是巨幅画像上人物手戴的珠串，又或是瞄准镜上小小的红色十字。他们所拥有的数不尽的大厦里无不备有这样的房间，用来招待叛徒，小偷，守法者，以及更为特殊的客人。莫里亚蒂对迷宫的筑建与思想的改造永远有着无限的热忱。诸如此类的伺机而动对莫兰来说只不过是一杯餐前酒，主菜往往要丰盛的多。

但是在此之前，谁说不能先敬宾客之礼呢？莫里亚蒂只身一人懒洋洋地靠在扶手椅里，西装笔挺，黑发被仔细的向后梳理整齐，手边的茶几上摆着点心，还有一壶暖茶。他和目标人物互相问候，把气势汹汹的来客问懵了，接着漫不经心地施展自己的魅力，仿佛一切无法跨越的分歧都是不存在的。他如在百尺之外的草丛里欣赏着瞪羚漫步的赤狐，在话语的穿针引线下，眼看着瞪羚解除防备，慢慢接近捕兽夹，于是露出一弯心满意足的笑容。

莫里亚蒂喝了一口茶，子弹就打穿了“客户”的脑袋。

坐拥刺客和狙击手身份多年，莫兰只出过一次差错。那是他走马上任的第一天，诺森伯兰公爵的亲信的热血溅上了莫里亚蒂锃亮的皮鞋，后者不动声色地把茶杯又满上，等倒霉的狙击手从密室里出来，就被迎面飞来的茶杯兜脸砸了个正着。当热血混着热茶从狙击手脸颊上留下来时，他对上的是莫里亚蒂如枪口般漆黑的瞳仁。地毯大口吞咽着鲜血，仿佛是干渴的白色画布，但莫兰作为画家的身份就此结束了。

谁都有第一次，只是作为吉姆莫里亚蒂的狙击手，他不敢有第二次。

之后莫兰换了口径较小的子弹，如一枚干掉的果核，打出去的速度快得惊人，却留在人的器官里，像是无声无息落入土壤里的种子，静静等待着尸体腐烂后大快朵颐枝繁叶茂的那一天。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰就是吉姆莫里亚蒂，是他的影子，他的子弹，他吐出的气。

这说出来没什么可脸红的，他们初次见面就和对方合二为一了。

 

狙击手从暗门里出来，向他的老板走去，后者把茶杯放回杯碟。莫兰在他身边立定，弯腰，后者轻轻扳过狙击手的脑袋在他脸颊上蹭了一个吻，嘟囔道：“好了塞比，把我从这里弄出去。”莫兰听话的拦腰抱起他，优雅的转了个身，跨步绕开尸体朝门口走去，皮鞋底干干净净。吉姆像羽毛一样轻。

这是他的吉姆。只属于他的吉姆。


	3. 【2010】- 冷掉的培根

莫兰把自己套进一条淡咖啡色的格纹围裙，利落的把衬衫袖子翻到上臂。他点上火，一分钟后鸡蛋就在煎锅里嘶嘶作响，咖啡咕咚咕咚冒泡，飘出一阵香气。他转头就看见冰箱上还贴着他几日前离家出走的宣言：[又卷被子。这次轮到我滚了。]

 

那天吉姆打着哈欠懒洋洋地起床，走进厨房发现桌上并没有早餐。狙击手不见了。吉姆用手指敲了敲桌子，环视了一圈厨房。随后就注意到了冰箱上夹在[鸡蛋吃完了记得要买新的。还有青瓜。]和[新餐厅里的焗饭不错，如果你懂我的意思]之间的新便条。他把便条揭下摊平在桌上，给自己倒了杯牛奶，然后就坐下开始发简讯。

“塞塞塞塞比！-JM”

“叛逃者。-JM”

“叛叛叛叛叛叛叛叛逃者。-JM”

吉姆放下手机从速冻柜里拿出一块沾满了冰渣的速冻汉堡扔进了微波炉，然后又给自己倒了一杯牛奶。他盯着手机看了会儿，然后把目光转向了正对着厨房窗外的另一幢高楼。

“我知道你在哪儿，塞巴斯蒂安。-JM”

“三十三层的阳台。-JM”

“如果我说对了的话。就回来。我刚新买了一条被子。-JM”

在他把注意力转到电脑上之前，他拈起手机又发了一条。

“记得去果蔬店买苹果和鳕鱼。-JM”

莫兰晚上七点准时回家。桌上一如既往没有食物，吉姆在电脑前噼里啪啦地打字，书房里一片狼藉。莫兰拖下西装撩起袖子开始做晚饭，他烤了鳕鱼搭配芦笋和土豆泥，还弄了一锅奶油蘑菇汤。八点钟的时候食物摆上餐桌，吉姆的鼻子比狗还灵，已经在桌边坐好了。“饿死了。一天没吃饭。”他拿起刀叉抱怨道。莫兰皱着眉头没有说话，他站起来又给吉姆舀了一大勺土豆泥。

吉姆没有说错，他的确是躲在三十三层的阳台上，他不知道吉姆是怎么知道的。

 

吉姆什么都知道。傻瓜如他。

莫兰把便签条揭下扔进垃圾桶里，然后把鸡蛋培根和一勺子奶酪通心粉盛到盘子里。他解下围裙，整了整袖子，然后矫健地端起盘子，并用小指从抽屉里勾出一支韦伯利左轮手枪。

走到卧室时他脚步放轻了。床上的人还裹在被子里一动不动，露出一点点黑色的头发。

莫兰把盘子放在床头柜上，在床沿坐了下来。

他隔着被子摸到那人的头，于是拿枪抵着，声音低哑地说道，“老板，是时候起床了。”

身下的人没有反应，于是莫兰揭开了盖在他头上的被子。吉姆的半个未被侧睡压着的脸微微发红，黑色短发支棱在脑后。他微张着嘴，睫毛颤动，呼吸均匀而平缓。纸片般窄小的肩膀大半淹没在柔软的被子下面，只露出一点点浅而柔滑的肌肤。

莫兰看着他，抬起举枪的手挠了挠脑袋。然而在眨眼的瞬间，就突然对上了吉姆睁着的眼睛。不，不是吉姆，是吉姆莫里亚蒂的眼睛，深不见底如夜色下的无边无际的荒凉沙漠。莫里亚蒂好像从未睡着，他睁着一眨不眨的眼睛盯着莫兰。狙击手迟疑了，他咽了口唾沫，仿佛是吞下了一块锋利的冷冰。

“08年伦敦手枪公司出的模型。”他把枪拿在手上把玩了一下，见他老板依然毫无表情，于是悻悻地拉开床头的抽屉把它丢了进去。莫里亚蒂皱起了眉头。

“开个玩笑，老板。”莫兰抓了抓金发。

莫里亚蒂盯着他。

“早餐做好了。”莫兰老实地报告道。他刚准备起身，一团被子就突然罩了上来，莫兰眼前一黑，只觉得一股扯力将他拉得整个人都向后倒去，他还没来得及作出反应，就觉得腰上剧痛。莫里亚蒂一个翻身稳稳地跨骑在了他的身上，膝盖顶着他的肋骨，随后被子就如展开的保鲜膜一样罩上来，狠狠地勒住了他的口鼻。

“亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安，你以为我分不出真枪和模型的区别吗？”莫里亚蒂轻声道，尾音如蛇吐信般发出嘶嘶声，“你在玩什么游戏？”

莫兰如套笼的野马般挣扎起来，但莫里亚蒂牢牢骑在他身上，宛若动作优雅的驯马人。十秒后他松开被子，狙击手盯着他大口喘气，汗如雨下，脸色如被剥了皮的青蛙肉，青中带红。

“老板，我没有……”

莫里亚蒂笑了，他转了转黑眼睛，露出了吉姆独有的促狭笑容。

“早安，塞比。”吉姆拍拍狙击手的脸颊，然后轻巧的从莫兰的身上滑下。他四肢细长柔软，姿势儒雅如天生的舞者。

“嘿老板！我不应该用枪指着你，我错了。”狙击手一边咳嗽一边道歉，眼睛贪婪地追着吉姆的裸体。

“我的培根要凉了。” 吉姆惋惜地叹了一口气，他用手指捏起一根塞进嘴里，“今天我要先洗澡再吃饭。请自便，上校。”

他径自拉开浴室门走了进去。莫兰翻了个身把头埋进了被子里，丝织品上还残留着吉姆的余温。


	4. 【2003】- 参军

枪的触感能让他忘记其他一切。

身为波斯大使的父亲把他推向了战场，这其实正合莫兰的心意，去哪里不重要，只要能离开这个和他格格不入的社交圈。奥古斯塔斯爵士认为一点军旅生涯能历练历练在他看来过分阴郁的放荡败家子，顺便几枚奖章还能给家族增添一丝荣耀，只可惜他错的离谱。他放出的斑斓猛虎在呼吸了山林的雨露之后，就露出了捕食者的真面目，驯化期间在身上所留下的鞭痕成了它再不愿提起的过去。奥古斯塔斯爵士没有等到儿子归家的那一天就被突如其来的疾病击倒撒手人寰，但可幸的是，他还是紧握住了最后的残烛在解除儿子继承权的文书上颤颤微微地签了字。军队里千里迢迢传来的音信不是捷报，而且各种足以让家族蒙羞的麻烦，这一切都归功于他儿子。

 

在双手握上BritishL69A1的那刻起，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰感觉风终于吹散了他人生中的迷雾。他和这把武器如此轻易地就融合在了一起。虽然他年少时在父亲的指导下碰过猎枪，也在群聚斗殴时握过伙伴塞过来的手枪，这也许是他能如此顺利上手的原因。但是不，他轻声纠正，别说打下兔子了，之前他连子弹都没装填过几次。而他就是这方面的天才，毫无疑问，天才中的佼佼者。

狙击的意义并不单单在于取人性命，这项职业要求士兵有高水准的观察，对距离的判断，跟踪和隐蔽能力。初期训练里，莫兰和其他队友整日趴在地上一动不动盯着树林，寻找训练官藏在林子里的目标。训练的目的是要让他们在不同的距离点同时击中同一个目标。一周以后训练官把莫兰叫进了自己的办公室：“你以前是做什么的？”

“学生，长官。”

“我看过你的资料，塞巴斯蒂安。我不是指这个。”训练官抱着胳膊，莫兰没有漏过他语气里的几丝讥讽，“你以前碰过枪吗？”

“猎枪算吗，长官？”莫兰咧嘴道。

训练官盯着他看了良久。“你总能比别人更快的找到目标，我个人对此也不得不心生敬佩。你毫无疑问是我教过的最聪明的士兵，而且你一点都不怕吃苦。”然后他顿了顿，“但是塞巴斯蒂安，行军打仗首先要讲求配合。你明白我的意思吗？”

莫兰眨眨眼，笑了，露出一排整洁的白牙：“明白，长官。”

刚被编入班加罗尔第一工兵团的那段日子他偶尔还会想起伦敦连绵的阴雨，寒冬里火山灰般飘扬的白雪，和夏日里十点也不落的白色太阳，但他很快就习惯了悬挂在军营上方那轮近乎让他夜不能寐的红日，习惯了把枪放在手边有一点动静就惊醒，然后为自己终于找到了理想职业而由衷高兴。阿富汗干燥缺淡水，他部队所驻军的范围内风景千年不变，士兵风吹不去的汗臭和夹杂着口音的粗壮身躯在空气里相互摩擦，他却对吃的一切苦都甘之若饴，同辈队友没人知道他其实还算半个贵族。

训练官叼着烟走上阳台，莫兰跟在他身后。操场上士兵在跑步。训练官抽了两口，突然开口：“看着他们总是让我想到自己年轻的时候，一门心思想着为国争光，但可惜实战生涯并不长，一颗不远不近的炸弹在爆炸后损坏了我的听力。一开始我还不打算认输，但显然听力会对是否能准确完成任务产生影响。之后我就开始在欧洲各个集训营训练新兵，确切点，训练狙击手。有些人虽然在训练时成绩突出，但到最后却无法上战场……取人性命这事让他们害怕。我在惋惜的同时，也能理解他们。你不但需要身体上素质高强，更需要精神上坚定不移……但我想那不会是你的问题的对吧，塞巴斯蒂安？”

莫兰望着地平线处的城市轮廓没有答话。落日在夺走城市本来的颜色后，投下自己金灰色的暗影，在楼层与天际相交的地方，融化了的白色的圆仿佛是破开的天堂入口。莫兰收回视线，他蓝绿色的虹膜近乎被染成了棕色。

“一会儿见，长官。”他敬了个礼，然后拨转身子快步离开了房间。

 

透过瞄准镜，五百码开外的敌人在他看来近的都快撞上他鼻子。此时他正匍匐在高地上，浑身沾满了沙子，几天没洗澡没换衣。都说第一枪最难开，但在莫兰看来，这都是一派胡言。他小心的上膛，然后稍稍眯起了眼睛。枪身一震，敌人晃了晃，就歪身倒了，帽子滚到了一边，莫兰连他的脸长什么样都没有来得及看清，更别说瞬间被风沙和太阳吸走的鲜血了。狙击手把眼睛移开，抬起头像在寻找什么似的环顾周围，他清楚他的队友都在百码开外，没人会注意到他，然后他就被燥热的狂喜淹没了。

 

莫兰没有富家公子哥儿的通病，却患着普通人所没有的毛病。他学习成绩上的波动或许如伦敦的天气一样说大变就大变，但和成绩交相辉映的却是他始终高居不下的暴力记录。不过女人才不管这些呢。英俊如他，身边少不了蜂蝶围绕，他乐得和她们打情骂俏，却从心底认为她们不值得交付真心。伦敦整星期整星期的阴雨和阿富汗完全不同。他穿着光鲜亮丽，看上去知书达理，却从脚心向上整个儿没有一处不无聊到溃烂的。他早早的就和酒精结友，在不缺钱的情况下，却已经懂得用聪明的脑袋从醉汉身上赢赌钱。那随便伸出的修长白净的手指上沾满空虚的洞眼，毫不困难就能搭上无知少女故意将衣料扯低而露出的雪白肩膀。

家族在背后的撑腰让他有资本做事全凭心意，但在某种程度上却加速了他质疑自己为何而活。莫兰很确定自己不想这样活着，然而并没有别的路可以走，于是疑问与自我否定让他阴郁。毫不意外，青春期伊始在交友不慎的情况下他多次卷入街头帮派斗殴。彼时他看着对方嘴和鼻孔里鲜血迸溅，脑袋里轰轰作响的却是一阵颤栗的兴奋。笼中的猛虎龇出了他的獠牙，发出了震耳的嘶吼。

“莫兰少爷！莫兰少爷！”

“……停下！停下！你再揍他就死了。”

有人来拉他，却被年轻人脸上的表情吓了回去。当终于被人合力拉开，莫兰狠狠啐了一口。他直起身子，掏出帕子慢悠悠擦干手上的血，才意识到两派人马都盯着他，静悄悄不敢发一言。

“看什么？送他去医院。没人想在自己名上记上一具尸体不是吗？”

他人的相争，却成了他一人的屠宰场。

从地狱里伸出的枝桠所结出的果实慢慢扭曲了莫兰的性格，或者说他本就不是一个善类，成长过程中又没有人给予合理的引导，等发现时已经无法回首。一生都在寻找存在意义的莫兰，等找到后，就算上帝显灵他也不愿意将路西法交付了。

 

此时他再次被狂喜淹没，像干涸的大地喜获甘霖。

手捏上了领口，却没有解开军装的扣子，就又放下了。

感谢战争。

感谢战争。他对战争的理由毫无兴趣。911袭击事件造成了多大影响在他看来都没有他收到的一纸入队传令大。他终于知道之前的人生缺少的是什么了，是血。滚烫的鲜血。在战场这个血池里，他开怀畅饮而不用有任何顾忌，没有人会察觉到他的病态。他的眼睛里有火苗在抖动，汗流下额头被吹成咸涩的疤痕，军帽盖住了一头金发，苍白的皮肤晒成干巴巴的铜色，嘴巴因为眯眼而抽筋般的微张，嘴角抽搐，露出白森森的牙齿，肾上腺激素分泌的频率和他的心跳一样快。他看见了混乱，找到了乐趣，想着他能在这种混乱中存活下来，于是兴奋的发狂。世上就是有这样一类人，他是其中之一。他是恶棍，是罪该万死，是战争狂。没关系，如果要死，他希望能死在战场上。

这样想着，他不禁弯起了嘴角，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，仿佛上面溅了血。

 


	5. 【2010】- 吉姆

吉姆从浴室里出来时发梢滴着水，而莫兰还一动不动躺在床上。

“起床，塞比。”吉姆呵斥他，“别睡了。”

他没有睡，他躺在床上听了二十分钟水声，二十分钟的等待对他来说不过是一个眨眼的功夫。长久在收讯器后的等待练就了莫兰通过声音在脑海里描绘出画面的本事，以解无聊。他仿佛是跟着吉姆进去，看着他拉开玻璃门，打开淋浴，然后无聊的对着镜子做鬼脸，并因为水溅在大理石地面上发出声响而不耐烦。过了一会儿他晃过去拿手试水温，紧接着站进去，享受热水的安抚。莫兰听着吉姆拿沐浴液揉搓身体，白沫从胳膊上流下，沐浴液的香味从浴室里溜出来，他想着吉姆的轮廓，那窄腰。于是双眼仿佛被浴室里的雾气占领般潮湿起来。

他愿意永远在外面等下去。

 

“你怎么了？”吉姆问，他只围了一条浴巾遮住下体，一边拿小毛巾擦头发。他走到床沿立定，于是水珠都溅到了莫兰的脸上。莫兰侧过脑袋，吉姆的双颊像春天里的两片桃花瓣，胸脯一片淡淡的粉色，走近时湿漉漉的热气和香味让莫兰手的呼吸几乎停止。他翻身坐起，目光却黏在吉姆两颗挺翘的乳头上。随后吉姆细细的手指就拧住了他的下巴，强迫狙击手与他对视。

“你看什么？”吉姆咧嘴一笑。

莫兰说不出话来，他盯着吉姆的黑眼睛，手上却动作起来，一把将吉姆搂入自己的怀里。不要拒绝，他在心里祈祷，他想要吉姆，现在就想要。吉姆发梢的水珠落在他脸上，像是清晨的雨露，他吻住了那两片花瓣，温柔地吮吸着，在撬开吉姆唇齿的那一刻，整个人微微发抖。他永远无法戒掉吉姆的气息，就像他无法戒掉吉姆。后者的舌头慢条斯理地回应着他，双手勾着他的脖子，这让莫兰心花怒放。他一手扶着吉姆的腰，一手就去拉吉姆的浴巾。吉姆咯咯笑起来，手一翻就扯住了莫兰的金发。莫兰吃痛，拉开了两人的距离。

“不行呢，塞比。”吉姆头一伸，拿舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后退开一点端详着狙击手的脸，“今天我们有很重要的工作要做，记得吗？”

“记得。”莫兰从嗓子里咕哝了一声，松开手。他们有工作要做，所以他会很快解决不耽误日程……

“乖孩子。”吉姆给了他一个吻，然后站起来开柜子门找衣服。

莫兰叹了口气倒在床上，他决定不答腔，一面强迫自己转过头去将视线定在窗帘缝里漏进的阳光里。直到吉姆窸窸窣窣穿好衣服走出去，莫兰才支起身子，端起床头的盘子跟出去。

“老板，能把镜子挂到墙上吗？”

“太矮了？”吉姆已经从他的语气里推断出了理由。

“嗯太矮了。”

“我的身高觉得正好。” 吉姆斜了他一眼。

莫兰想争辩，但又把话语咽了下去。

“好吧塞比，我会重新帮你弄面镜子。”吉姆拉开餐桌的椅子坐下来，从口袋里掏出手机刷起了新闻，“如果今天的工作顺利的话。”

莫兰把盘子丢进微波炉，然后把保温着的另一份早餐连同刀叉一起摆到吉姆面前。

“看起来不错。”吉姆放下手机，“当初捡你回来时可没指望你也能做饭。”

莫兰露齿一笑，把咖啡递给吉姆，后者往里面扔了三块方糖。从小有人前前后后伺候着的莫兰少爷怎么会做饭，这项技能在吉姆将他带回家后才得以锻炼，好在莫兰心甘情愿，乐意学，而且学的快。

 

“吃好早午餐我们就出发。”吉姆宣布，轻轻摇晃他的咖啡杯。

他们等会要去位于诺丁汉的租房和预约的西敏寺线人见面。狡兔三窟。吉姆莫里亚蒂在肯辛顿和骑士桥周边都有大洋房，但是他和莫兰现在住的只是位于泰晤士河畔的高级公寓。吉姆投资范围广泛，房地产是其中之一。精英人士对他的吸引力就如小孩子舍不得放下手中的玩具皮球。越是有地位有身份的人他越喜欢，有钱权者虽有满脑肥肠的反例，但大多见空就钻，手腕强硬。吉姆热衷于和天生聪慧者交往，享受把他们玩弄于鼓掌之间的乐趣。他出入上流社会，结交达官显贵，抽屉里藏着刀和一叠假身份证明，在走进那些闪闪发亮的别墅的时候，一次又一次幻想被揭穿。他的那些大洋房里都养着佣人和管家，用来保持房子的清洁以备他们素未谋面的主人能随时入住。若一定要按一个头衔，演员得排在国王前面，吉姆莫里亚蒂毫无怀疑是当今最伟大的影帝之一。知晓他真正身份的人屈指可数，因为大多时候他都扮演参谋的身份。吉姆莫里亚蒂，既是帝国的国王，又是这王国中的一份子：一位在国王的授意下活动的智者。

臣民，线人，爪牙，走狗。在伦敦的阴暗面，无所不能的智者的传言盛嚣尘上，传言说只要大笔金钱并知门路，在运气极佳的状态下，让这位智者应允的话，就没有搞不定的事。求助者并不清楚他眼前的小个子男人在这个帝国中担任具体的职位是齿轮还是权杖，但他知道自己看到的只是冰山一角，于是心甘情愿的低下了卑微的头颅。

而另一方面，弑君者若想推翻统治，需用国王的首级昭告天下。但在找不到国王的情况下，走投无路的弑君者们若想买通智者，那就等同于向冥王买了通行证，因为冥王圈养的刻耳柏洛斯，是会毫不犹豫生啖其肉的。

 

咨询罪犯。那位智者这么称呼自己。

 

出门前莫兰去暗房清点了他常用的几把手枪，最后决定试一试今年刚推出的第四代格洛克17。他没有很喜欢格洛克，但谁说不能给这家奥地利公司第二次机会呢？他暗自思忖了会西敏寺线人近期的表现，巴特布莱克一项表现的很好，但昨天突然打破了定时汇报的惯例，给紧急通讯线路留言，声称有要事汇报。

SH

留言只有两个字，但是吉姆的黑眼睛亮了。他推掉了今早和信贷投资商的见面会以及下午所有的咨询接待。SH可能代表密匙，可能是代号，也可能是名字的首字母。若是首字母的话，能受到吉姆如此重视的，莫兰心里清楚，那只会是“那个男人”。

从吉姆眼里跃动的火苗来看，一定是有些重要的事情发生了。莫兰揣了两盒子弹在兜里。不急，他很快就会知道了。

吉姆在镜子前梳头，他接过莫兰递上的大衣后从镜子里瞥了一眼狙击手：“你怎么还打温莎结？”

莫兰恨死西装了。


	6. 【2004】- 猎杀者

他站在长官的指挥室，腰板挺得笔直，接受劈头盖脸的痛骂。战事如火如荼的进行，班加罗尔第一工兵团刚刚结束了一场围剿。艰难的围剿。

“他向我求助了，长官。求我解救他。他知道我在二层……”

“你应该迅速联络救援，你的通讯去哪里了？医疗队一直跟在你们后面！”

“没有这个时间了，他肯定会死，长官。”

“放屁。”

“他等不到医疗队了……”

破旧的指挥室摇摇欲坠，看上去只需几发子弹就能打发。他们占领了塔利班武装分子的指挥室，拿作己用。没有风扇也没有丝毫解暑的微风，汗水流过中将赤红的脸，他的眼睛因为愤怒而闪动着狂野的光。日光透过歪斜的窗栅轻而易举的攻陷了大半房间，室外坦克前进声跑动声叫嚷声像张一刻不停磨着人神经的弓。

他挨了一记响亮的耳光，军帽歪了，半边脸一下子肿了起来。他的长官浑身发抖，像熊一样咆哮起来：“这不代表你就可以一枪结果队友的性命！莫兰上校！”

简单的分析了一下处境后，他闭上了嘴。

 

猎杀者，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰上校。

他的外部乃至最核心的部分之外被都改造成了一个彻头彻尾的军人，但和他所能享受的愉悦相比，这实在是一笔最容易不过的交易。他不记得他有多少次端着枪在枪林弹雨中冲锋陷阵，不记得在瞄准镜后花了多久等待，夜里陡然拉响的战斗警报声一次又一次割裂了他的伤口。下士。上士。一级准尉。中尉。少校。上校。历史再次重演，他的显赫战功无时不刻不伴随着他的恶名。扫荡作战，不留活口，他满足的是自己的私欲。作为一等一的神枪手，他在瞄准镜后找到了凌驾于人的优越感。他对指挥毫无兴趣，他不是贪生怕死的鼠辈，所以他每一次都上前线。队友讶于他的勇猛，惧于他的残忍，敬佩他的每一次浴血而归，无论是他驻守的死线还是他突破的关口，敌军都没有留下一个活口。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰的字典里没有战俘，降军这一类词。军人为了国家和世界的和平牺牲自己的性命成全他人的安定。在莫兰看来，这简直可笑之极。这无关乎圣职，他们只是侩子手。和有些在夜里握着十字架请求上帝宽恕的软蛋不同，莫兰无比享受侩子手的身份，他不需要可憎的黑色的面罩。

当然他撒谎了，他的队友还有救。他躲在墙垛后面看着这个冒进的傻瓜被炸掉了一个胳膊倒在地上痛苦的翻滚。然后他沾满血污的脸转向了莫兰的方向，蓝眼睛亮的出奇。中将说：“没有一个人可以轻易放弃求生。没有一个人可以轻贱生命。”——他们难道不在正在掠夺生命吗？他们难道不正在被轻贱吗？创伤后应激障碍。抑郁症。失业。自杀。犯罪。退役后出现心理问题的伤残军人人数是死亡人数的百倍。几个月前报纸上沸沸扬扬的报道了退伍的神枪手在军人疗养院做义工时，被另一个退伍的老兵枪杀，老兵是出于私怨还是精神上失控还有待考证。但命丧于这位以爱国为己任的神枪手下的人命何至于千条，他退役前是莫兰以及其他狙击手的长辈，也是这同一人，声称敌人为“野蛮的种族”，“野蛮人死了也是活该”。

军人的操守？莫兰嗤之以鼻。只因为称呼不同他们就不是杀人犯了吗？因为被冠以军衔，佩戴军奖章他们就洗净一身的罪，就能去天堂了吗？仅仅在一场战役中倒在他枪下的数字比任何一个连环杀手所能做到的都要大的多。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰不信神。那些在退伍后背着负罪感活下半辈子的都是没种的软蛋。

莫兰跑向那个受伤的队友，越过他，在越过他的时候给了他一枪。

 

被他枪杀的队友叫小派翠克布鲁姆，深陷的眼窝下的蓝眼睛特别活泼，头发微卷，有一半犹太血统。军装总是穿的一丝不苟，列队从未迟到过。不同于一向独来独往的莫兰，他有许多朋友。在他们来找麻烦之前，莫兰先等来的却是父亲过世的消息，恼羞成怒的老爵士顺带解除了他的继承权。莫兰没有被遣返的一个原因是上级认为他既然还呆在阿富汗，迟早就得死在阿富汗。作为神枪手，他暂时还是有利用的价值。但是莫兰毫不在乎，只要能让他呆在战场上，被利用多少次他都无所谓。跪在十字架前，手掩住的面孔该流下忏悔的眼泪，但是他却露出了近乎疯魔的笑容，他已经和魔鬼做过交易了，上帝也奈何不了他。

中将训话时说：“在战场上能拯救你性命的不是别人，只会是队友。”

作为一起出生入死的战友们，建立友谊其实很容易，容易轻信他人的毛病在人类身上根深蒂固，一起罚个站贬低一下长官就能互相掏心置肺，而很多时候莫兰的沉默不语会让人产生不恰当的错觉和幻想，认为他守得住秘密值得信赖。

事实上任何一个和他相处久了的人都不会把他划进朋友这一栏。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰脾气不好。他骄傲孤高，狂妄自大，心狠手辣，锱铢必较，无论何时都不是一个值得交心的人。聪明人就知道不应该在他面前无意展露自己的弱点，因为莫兰自认为高人一等，并且打心眼里不屑于蝼蚁共事。

军旅生涯虽然消磨了他的贵气，可却磨利了他的戾气。扪心自问，小派翠克布鲁姆是他第一个枪杀的队友吗？一定不是。这仅仅是一次很不幸运经历。战场上并不是没有混乱到敌我不分的时候，或许是在做任务的时候有谁拖了后腿，莫兰的枪就暗地盯上了他，在他落难时非但不施救，反儿痛下杀手。他像只白头海雕耐心的盘旋着，盘旋着紧紧盯着浮上水面的鱼，一眨眼的功夫就完成一次猎杀。对于不信神的人来说，神罚荒谬的可笑。

 

当三周后和小派翠克要好的几个队友来找他麻烦的时，聪明过人的莫兰早就准备好了。如果那些人不来的话，反倒是不正常呢。莫兰一边抽烟一边心想。可是蠢蛋是没有资格谈论复仇的。他们能做到什么地步呢？冥顽不灵，连悄悄等待时机都不会，只有蛮力是走不远的。论屏息静气，莫兰自认为没人比得过他，他就是有这样的自信，就像他对自己的身体素质及能力熟悉的仿佛凝视手心纹路一样。

看吧，不懂隐藏怒火，是失败的预兆之一。选择莽莽撞撞直接攻击塞巴斯蒂安莫兰这样的事，就算是被愤怒冲昏头脑，也愚钝的无可救药了。

对方眼里的怒火在摇曳，但还是客气礼貌地说：“对不起，莫兰上校，我们需要谈一谈。”

莫兰将烟丢在地上踩灭，顺从地点点头。然后四人就一起走到了了离驻地半英里多的树林边上。失败的预兆之二。和恶棍怎么能讲理呢？他们是完全不懂这位上校呢，这男人能在千米之外狙击目标，就算手上不拿着枪，也能掀翻一头猛虎。黑夜是他的保护色，单打独斗是他的长项。他本来还提放着夜里熟睡时落下的榔头，现在，一切都像在一张白纸上画图一样一目了然，变的乏味，无趣。

面对指控，莫兰咬着牙笑了：“失去活着价值的人，还不如去死。他的后半身都会躺在床上，在是否要结束自己的生命和是否要继续苟活下去之间挣扎，我只不过是帮了他一个忙。”

“该死的混蛋，你无权决定别人的生死！”

“我可是头一次听见这样的说教。”莫兰做了一个拔枪的动作，“我可是一直在决定别人的生死呢。”

不远处军队驻扎地的点点灯光像拂动的鬼火，树叶林在叹息。并没有什么正义，正义只属于胜利的那一方，而胜利者，将随意把历史书写。

……面对迎面而来的直拳，莫兰轻松闪过，他侧身一掌敲向对方的后颈。气氛顿时变了，其他两人迅速加入了打斗。以一敌三，并不算坏……已经不是那个穿着浆的笔挺制服把课本举过头顶挡雨，匆匆向教室奔去的贵族男孩了啊……他轻松架住对方的手，一脚踹向了另一个人的膝盖骨，一下子把他踹的跌了出去。然后他像狼一样扑过去死死掐住了对方的脖子，下一秒他被人从后面拦腰抱住，另一人显然想把他从队友身上拉开，他挣不脱但手劲不松，拳击又从另一个方向挥来，莫兰猛地一扭腰，将手上的人送了出去，于是那拳结结实实打在了自己人身上。紧接着莫兰手一松，把已经被掐的面目发紫的人掼在地上，随后反手抓住了那人打过来却来不及收回的手腕，他狞笑道：“不不不，我不倚靠任何人，也没有什么队友。我一个人就够了。”随着一声惨叫，狙击手拧断了那人的手腕骨。抱着他的人显然吓呆了，他没有想到莫兰真的是奔着取人性命而来，于是手上的劲道不由得一懈，莫兰扭身，手肘抬起撞的他鼻血四流。然后莫兰翻身压住他，一拳捶在他的胸口，打得他一时间只有进气没有出气的份。

“这是最后的警告，蠢货们。去医疗队，说你们小解不当心滚下了斜坡。”莫兰站起来，在黑暗里立了一会儿，见没有人动，就又踹了抱着手腕呻吟的家伙一脚，“怎么还不走？难道是要我陪你们去？”


	7. 【2010】- 琥珀

诺丁山是著名的旅客聚集地。自从1999年电影《诺丁山》上映后，这里就成了背包客和付不起高价酒店费却向往浪漫的小情侣们的必游之地。波特贝露市场的二手摊上什么新奇的玩意儿都有，笑容可掬的小贩时刻做好着宰无知游客一刀的准备。彩色的小洋房一座紧挨着一座，大多不会有人注意它们的陈旧。这里居住者得忍受一片片起皮的内部墙壁，永远擦不干净的厨房，踩上去空空作响的楼梯，到了大半夜也会因为街上喝醉了的背包客的呼喝而惊醒。他们把上世纪就存在的广告牌当成新颖的设计并称之为复古。虽然这里极少能淘到真正的古董，不懂行的人们却蜂拥而至，人流量和项链上的塑料假石头一样多，满大街的冰箱贴和钥匙圈，披头士的海报每家都可以买到，每家都差不多，门口贴的挂历还混杂着前一年没卖出去的旧货。

午后阳光猛烈，全伦敦的天都晴空万里，莫兰站在阳光照不到的窗框，贴着墙，侧着脑袋盯着熙熙攘攘的人群。他们在离波特贝露街四个街区外的小洋房里，吉姆照着他的喜好把房子内部翻修一新，他对世外桃源的所在地有自己独特的见解，现在这不到百平米的室内看起来像是十二世纪新艺术家具的坟场。灰色的橡木地板如久未擦拭的枪身，毫不费力驼起家具们纤细的腿脚。

“我看到了些新面孔。”莫兰接过吉姆的帽子和外套。

“新鲜美好，像伦敦今天的天气，它们前天才从布鲁塞尔国家博物馆运过来。”吉姆拍手道。

“看起来又一个馆长要为失窃品辞职了。”

“那是当然的。”吉姆嗅了嗅空气，“值勤的老鼠呢？”

“上个月死了。”

“噢。”吉姆感叹道。

“无法回收的资源意味着只能用一次，老板。”

“我并没有对此表示遗憾。”吉姆弯下腰里里外外检视一张木制茶几，“埃米尔·加勒，我把它弄过来不过是为了嘲笑一下现任馆长，不，如果他辞职的话就是，前任馆长！哈！他也姓加勒，不过他要是想找到自己和埃米尔之间的联系是不可能的，埃米尔的后代都死绝啦。”吉姆抚摸着蜻蜓的眼睛。茶几的三条腿是三只如天鹅般挺起胸部张开翅膀蜻蜓，它们小嘴微张，滚圆的眼睛每个都是脑袋的两倍大，头顶着的几面有六片花瓣。

“您喜欢吗？”

吉姆眨眨眼笑了，黑眼睛里却全无笑意：“你疯了吗塞巴斯蒂安？它丑到我简直不想再看第二眼。”

 

吉姆对艺术并没有任何实质上的追求，艺术对他来讲不过是另一块能让他在社交场合上侃侃而谈的砝码，富人喜欢艺术，吉姆喜欢玩弄达官显贵，目的简洁明了。他在艺术上投入的时间不及他他在天文地理，或是电脑程序上投入时间的十分之一，但他知晓商品价值的运作过程，其中一项增值的砝码就是时间。 他和莫兰去西区看戏，装作对现代剧在剧本撰写上与时俱进表示高度褒奖，和其他人一起对陷入亲朋背叛和迷失自我的久婚夫妇言语上互相讥诮哈哈大笑，但实际上莫兰知道吉姆痴迷于国王的故事，譬如成就中世纪英格兰军事辉煌岁月的亨利五世。这一点都不奇怪，吉姆自己就统领帝国的是国王。但这是吉姆莫里亚蒂，吉姆享受装作自己喜欢某件事物，他能从扮演西区老戏迷中获得无上乐趣，而事实上，莫兰在年少时进剧院的次数都可能比他现在的次数多得多。

对吉姆来说，谋划过程上的愉悦仿若吸入一行白粉，在脑中能看到重组世间万物的千万可能性，一旦成功，吉姆对物品本身的兴趣就跌倒了低谷，他毫不犹豫把它划入“可弃品”的行列。如果吉姆想要什么就能拥有什么的话，那有什么是不可随便丢弃的呢？

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰大概是唯一的例外。

 

现在吉姆正折着两腿倚靠在沙发上吃莫兰买上来的小份水果拼盘。莫兰开车到肯辛顿花园广场，他们在太阳下走了两个街区，于是一进房子吉姆就嚷渴。莫兰是不觉得渴，喝不上水的时候多得是，2003年驻军离开喀布尔后，他的喉咙里就仿佛长了颗核桃，一咽口水就疼，疼久了就不觉得疼了，可还是会觉得有东西卡在喉咙里掏不出来，这毛病直到他回到伦敦才慢慢自己好了。

虽然这街区内什么怪人都有，一身西装的他在果茶店买东西时还是被褐发高挑的西班牙妞搭讪了。

他老板曾经评论过：“好好打扮起来的塞比就像一块琥珀，女人都想拿来随便玩，做情人。但她们要是知道琥珀里含着的蜘蛛会活过来乘熟睡爬进她们嘴巴里的话，就逃得比什么都快。”彼时莫兰枕靠在吉姆的腿上，吉姆的手懒洋洋地拂过他淡淡的胡茬，然后在他的金发上揉搓逗留了很久。

西班牙妞大声又蹩脚的英语把他拉回了现实，她的皮肤像光溜溜的苹果皮，自带动人香气。

“我正在工作中，小姐。”莫兰瞥了她一眼。礼节，他提醒自己。

“什么样的工作需要你来跑腿买水果？”西班牙妞打量着他的打扮，她穿着廉价的粉色吊带衫和短裙，一手叉着腰，“办公室聚会吗？”

“危险的工作。”莫兰匆匆给了她一个笑容，“谢谢。”他将发票递给店员然后接过打包袋。

“哇哦。听上去很酷的样子，你看上去就是马上要去拯救人类的样子，不是吗？”然而对方把他的诚实当成了俊俏男士们独有的黑色幽默。

莫兰将身体转过来，在他凑近她耳边的时候，西班牙妞屏住了呼吸。

“谋杀，小姐。我的工作是谋杀。”莫兰平静地说，“你还愿意给我你的号码吗？”

女孩犹豫了。

莫兰抽回身子，挑起了眉毛：“既然不愿意冒险，那么再见了，小姐。”

“嘿……”西班牙妞扯过一张纸巾，快速从小包里掏出签字笔写下了一个号码，她的手在发抖，“记得打我电话。”她的脸色在莫兰接过纸巾后变的更苍白了。

“工作结束了就打。”莫兰保证道，露出了一弯阴冷的笑容，“别担心，我会好好保管你的号码的。”

他抱着打包袋转过街角，在确定已经走出西班牙妞的视线后把纸巾扔进了垃圾箱。

如果每一次莫兰被不知情者搭讪吉姆都送他一把枪做奖励的话，那狙击手现在的枪械收藏一定颇为壮观。“不愧是戴项圈的狗，比人都有模样。”吉姆这么评价。上一个搭讪者在一周后成了吉姆棋盘上新增的棋子，然后毫不意外的送了性命。他在死前完成了莫兰身上穿的定制西装。吉姆闻风而至，如得意洋洋的乌鸦般围着死尸打转，不放过一丝幸灾乐祸的可能性。

“他为自己创造了价值，塞巴斯蒂安。人来到这个世界上，不都想创造价值吗？如果你的尸体能卖五百万，那你就值五百万，亲爱的。”吉姆咯咯笑起来，尖锐的笑声在漏风的仓库里回荡，“从他漂亮的脸蛋上，能看出这颗大脑是多么平凡吗？不能，所以你看普通人是多么的讨人喜欢呀。”

莫兰穿着及膝的黑色风衣，背着提琴盒，如复活岛上的石像般站在他身后。死者送来了他亲手缝制的西装，但他中意的人已经早就把自己卖给了魔鬼。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰简直不能同意更多。

 

时钟敲了4点，吉姆把最后一颗草莓塞进嘴里，他走到窗前和莫兰站在一起。有一会儿他只是盯着街上熙熙攘攘的人群，然后他突然说：“人来了。去开门。”

一位戴墨镜，穿着花里胡哨衬衫的小个子男人端着咖啡杯从街角晃了过来，走走停停，仿佛对路两边小店里卖的东西产生了浓厚的兴趣，最终他什么都没买，然后在小洋房门口停了下来。

阴谋的策划者总是能在最热闹的人群里藏匿起自己的位置。莫兰在对完预先约定的暗号后拉开了门。

巴特布莱克跨了进来，他穿着印有I LOVE LONDON字样的汗衫，打扮的和街上的游人并无两样，他留着两撇八字胡，小眼睛精明又警惕。他在莫里亚蒂手下工作八年了。表面上经营一家大型娱乐场所赚点小钱，他在原老板手下干了五年，并亲眼目睹他老板三年前被打死，而挥出第一棍的就是巴特本人。目前来说，布莱克混的还不错，那些小钱和他现在能得到的利益相比只能说微不足道。他的忠诚和严谨使他在莫里亚蒂的庇护之下免受牢狱之灾并且财源滚滚。

门在他身后合上。

“4点05分。你迟到了。”莫兰面无表情的把他让了进来，故意压低声音道。布莱克脸上暗自流露出的兴奋令他厌恶，他看不起，也在不影响到吉姆的利益情况下，不遗余力地打压其他任何试图在吉姆面前争宠的人。

布莱克手一抖，差点把手中的咖啡打翻。“他……他生气了？”他用发颤的声音小声问。

莫兰眯起了蓝眼睛：“这你要自己和他说了。”

手握重大线索的布莱克原本期待一场热烈的欢迎会，他手上握着的是实实在在的真金，这让他的事业就此能更如虎添翼，但没料到刚跨进门就在黑暗里绊了一跤，一时间不知该进还是退。

“别那么没用。他在客厅等你。”狙击手说着夺过了他手里的咖啡杯，并飞速的扫了一眼地板。


	8. 【2005】- 伤病

2005年新年，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰上校收到了一份意料之中的新年礼物。他在赫尔曼德省用2.5千米外的狙击射程，打破了英军的远距离狙击记录。庆祝会在班加罗尔军团秘密举行，这位上校被新兵簇拥，所有人都想亲耳听他讲述他的辉煌经历。庆祝会是秘密的，为了防止报复袭击，上级决定在莫兰退役前封锁消息。狙击手并不在乎出名，他更不在乎敌对武装分子的愤怒。他已如一条变色龙，知晓该如何和环境融为一体，莫兰骄傲的认为，敌人是伤害不到他的。但不是所有人都为此感到骄傲。庆祝的间隙莫兰走到街上抽烟，在听到迫近的脚步声后他回过头。是中将。

“要一根吗，长官？”莫兰问。打火机的火光照亮了中将的面无表情的脸。

“不了，谢谢。”对方拒绝了。

莫兰耸耸肩。

“他不是自杀式炸弹袭击者，上校。”中将突然开口。

“他是，长官。”莫兰抽了口烟，“军队的安全是我最优先考虑的东西，我救了军队。”

中校沉默了一秒，他努力按下怒火：“你确定这不是一场距离上的测试吗？”

莫兰的烟头在黑暗里像蛇眼一样明明灭灭。“你这是站在敌人的立场上讲话吗，长官？”过了会儿他突然问，字里行间的隐喻显而易见。

“我们在伤害无法避免的情况下才出手干预，我们不取没有无反抗能力者的性命，莫兰上校！你要是认为布鲁姆的事情就这么过去了，就大错特错了。”

“问问他背心上绑着的炸弹吧，中校。”莫兰将烟头扔在地上踩灭。

夜晚微醺的暖风吹拂着他的额前的短发，狙击手感到十分惬意，他撸了撸脏兮兮的头发，决定在庆祝会结束后洗个热水澡。

“那已经是不可能的了，恭喜你在2千米以外击中炸弹，莫兰上校，这个不小得成就带走了周围八个无辜者的性命。”

“战场上没有无辜者，那是八个武装份子。”

“五个没有攻击意图的武装分子，在你扣下扳机的时候，他们的领队正在和我们谈休战条约！你是被告知停火的。”

“杀戮使你软弱了吗，长官？”

“杀戮没有使我软弱，因为战争使我意识到人命，哪怕是野蛮人的人命也是一条命，他们是邪恶的，却也可悲。但杀戮毫无疑问将你变成了地狱的传信人。当心了莫兰上校，再走错一步，你就得卷铺盖走人了。”

中校离开后，莫兰又给自己点了一根烟。如果他是传信人的话，那地狱在哪里？他没有见过地狱。兴都库什山脉之上悬挂的星星如城市的灯光，上面住着众神之神，他离天堂是如此之近，他就住在伊甸园里。莫兰狠狠抽了一口烟，他注视着远方的星星，内心一片宁静。在灰色的烟雾里，烟头发出嘶嘶声，如着火的蛇般蜷缩起来。

 

但厄运接踵而至。初春。莫兰受了他参军以来最重的伤。

当主军在一座小城镇和敌人交锋时，他和另外几个担任狙击任务的队友正躲在外围的树林里。说是小城镇，其实只有几座破房子，外围统统绕着筑起了围墙和战壕作掩护。作为先遣，他们的任务是神不知鬼不觉地解决外围的守军。但是运气不太好，他们被发现了，于是对方正拿着一把把塔布克气势汹汹地寻找他们。所幸有树林做掩护，对方一时半会也找不到他们，莫兰心里虽然这么想，但还是趴在地上一动不敢动。他听到他八点钟位置的地方树丛沙沙，然后是几声枪响和东西闷哼一声在地上滚过的声音。莫兰屏声静气，汗慢慢从他脑门渗了出来。他竖着耳朵静听，沙沙声慢慢走远了，接着是一片寂静。他继续趴着，等了有十五分钟多，然后才慢慢竖起身子。

“丹尼斯？”他压低声音，试探叫道，“……丹尼斯？”

不远处地上的碎树枝咔嚓一声。莫兰一个激灵跳了起来，然后噌的蹿了出去，子弹擦着他耳边飞过，只要再慢一点，从背后身体被撕开一个大洞的就是他了。莫兰对死亡这个词的反应是淡漠的，他思考过死亡，作为军人，这是一份觉悟，但他从未觉得自己会死，神总是站在他这一边。相反他因为感受到了危险的迫近，头脑逐渐被兴奋占领。他端着步枪在树林里狂奔，或许扔掉狙击枪他能跑的更快一点，毕竟重约6.3千克的精密国际L115A3是个不小的包袱，但是不，枪在他在，枪亡人亡。

队友们却全不见了，对方的枪手跟着追到，脚步声轻的仿佛不着地一样，然而在这种夹击的形势下对方根本不需要是神枪手。子弹击中了他左手边的树。莫兰心里默默听着，计算着，然后一个急停靠上一棵大树干，端起手中的武器就回了一枪。对方脚步移动。莫兰紧跟着又是一枪。这次击中了实物。那人哀嚎了一声滚到在地，但还没等莫兰松一口气，从另一个方向射来的子弹就擦破了他的左手臂，鲜血一下子流了下来。该死的，追他的不止一人。他再次跑起来，端起枪一边后退一边飞速的扫射。糟糕的是周围全是树，已经看不到村庄了，更糟糕的是敌人比他熟悉这边的地形。

           

……子弹刺破他的身体，那一瞬间他都不知道它到底击中了哪里，只觉得后背一阵剧痛，他踉跄后退了两步，结果一脚踩空。莫兰闷哼一声，从斜坡上一路滚了下去，手里还紧紧捏着枪，直到一柱被砍了一半的树干终于拦腰抱住他，他才有功夫慢慢吐出嘴里吃进的泥。

在一片白光中，意识慢慢溜回身体，大地在震动，仿佛地底正奔跑着成百上千的猛犸。莫兰已经滚到树林的边缘了，他能听到了远处城镇连续不断的枪声。右手的指骨大概是扭断了，但他分不出是哪根手指，手臂难以举起，脖子动不了，剧痛让他无法顺畅呼吸。莫兰咳嗽起来，却呛出了自己的鲜血。他用另一种没有受伤的手剥下外套捆紧在腰上做止血和支撑，之后他躺在那里，闭上了眼睛。枪声持续着，持续着，然后渐渐停了下来。莫兰始终没有失去意识，相反他脑袋里有一根神经一直突突的跳着，使他头晕目眩。汗水和血水浸透军装，他的心脏却足够强大，正因为高速奔跑和突然急停坠落而在胸腔左冲右突，使他阵阵作呕。班加罗尔第一工兵团再次胜利了。他可以听出来。可惜这次胜利的喜悦不属于他。

等待别人来找的话，他将必死无疑。莫兰对是否会有人来找他抱有很大的怀疑。没有人会来救他，能救自己的只有自己……他还走得动，他死不了，他不能死在这里。 莫兰扶着枪一点点站起来，他大口喘气，浑身发抖，没走两步就因脚下虚浮被断枝绊了一跤，直跌的眼冒金星。他咬咬牙再次爬起来，拿枪撑地，一瘸一拐朝着光亮处挪去。


	9. 【2006-2010】- 平常的日子

这是无数平常的再平常不过的日子中的一个。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰需要去银行办一件事，还要转手一笔钱。吉姆坐在厨房的瓷台上从窗口目送他打开楼下的门出去。空气里飘着细雨，阴惨惨的愁云如同浸饱了水的棉花堆在看起来离房顶手可及的地方。莫兰提着一只长方形褐色公文皮包。早春的细雨无孔不入，跨了两步的他又退了回来。还没来得及等吉姆缩回脑袋，莫兰抬起头就抓到了他。

“老板，把伞扔下来。”他做了个打伞的手势。

吉姆就跳下瓷台，慢悠悠的去鞋柜把伞抽出来。他趴在窗口比了比莫兰的脑袋，然后像投标枪一样将伞刷得掷了出去。莫兰敏捷侧身让过，手一伸就攥住了伞柄，他后退时脚上的力道大了点，裤管溅上了水塘里的水。吉姆发出一声不高不低的怪笑。狙击手转身撑开伞走进雨里，因为伞面不当心勾到了低垂到路中间的植枝而发出的轻微咒骂声。

手机在吉姆的口袋里震动。“谢谢。投掷有进步，老板。-SM”

“闭嘴，塞比。-JM”

“想杀我的话，下次还得再用点力。-SM”

“哦不，不上校，我不舍得。-JM”

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰将手机塞回口袋，咧嘴露出一个笑容。黑伞和公文包的一片小角转眼消失在了吉姆的视线里。在莫兰打开它前，不会有人注意到里面装的并不是什么合同文书。他需要快速行动，拖延对谁都没有好处，因为果蔬超市八点钟关门。雨淅淅沥沥得下大了起来，雾气环绕着伦敦像一幅水墨挂画，远处雷声渐渐迫近，吉姆黑色的瞳孔里，闪电如镀银的鞭子般抽过。

 

7点半，熙熙攘攘的果蔬超市里，莫兰停在冰柜前，在选购2%还是3%的牛奶前犹豫，最后他选了脱脂牛奶。等他抱着一纸袋子食物走出灯火通明的超市，就看见吉姆站在街对面路灯找不到的阴影里。

莫兰的蓝眼睛倏地亮了，他几步跨了过去。

“嘿老板。”

“我家的狗迷路了吗？”

“哦他不会。”莫兰将纸袋子换过一只手，从裤子口袋里摸出一包烟。

“让我来吧，上校，”吉姆说。他从烟盒里抽出一支，狙击手伸头含住了，然后吉姆掏出打火机给他点上。在火光转瞬而逝的呢喃里，吉姆的黑眼睛里荡漾起一丝暖意，他的声音里含着色气的蜜：“告诉我塞比，晚饭吃什么？”

“看着纸袋子猜猜看？”莫兰吐出了个烟圈。

吉姆瞟了他一眼，转身向前走：“首先，你买了脱脂牛奶。”

莫兰一时语塞。

“我亲爱的上校。如果你不能在2%和3%之间抉择的话，往往就会走向极端，况且我不喝全脂。”

“这又是推理啰？”莫兰抱着袋子快步跟在后面。

“如果今天吃油煎小牛肉的话，我不会惊讶。我们好久没有吃小牛肉了。”吉姆伸了个懒腰。

哦。吉姆。吉姆。穿着棉质的白色领衫，外面照着一件鸽子灰色的西装外套，走路晃晃悠悠心不在焉。莫兰抱着纸袋子跟在他的右后方， 灯光给吉姆的皮肤裹上了一层暖黄，他的长睫毛投下浓重的阴影。莫兰的确买了小牛肉，他计划了小牛肉搭配菠菜汤，布朗尼甜点，还有新鲜的苹果。

“我说的对吗，塞比？”吉姆不依不饶。

“你说的完全正确，老板。”莫兰把烟头丢在地上踩灭。他在等红灯的时候帮吉姆弹去西装上的灰尘，轻柔得就像捡起坠入水中的一片落叶。

“永远正确吗？”

“永远正确。”

吉姆吹起了口哨。“明天的的棋盘已经摆好了，塞巴斯蒂安。你愿意给我上餐前酒吗？”

“那是当然的，老板。”

 

爱情是火焰，我的爱并不

温暖；它是滚烫的地狱，使你灰飞烟灭。

我向陌生人诉说我的爱，

他说爱是风，将你吹得高远，留下开花的种子，

在洞口里摇曳。

 

正午的太阳灼痛了他脖子上裸露的肌肤，但狙击手趴在地上纹丝不动。他手里端着副小巧的望远镜，盯着空荡荡的来路。废弃的荒野种满了秘密，收割的时间快到了。十分钟后，远方腾起烟尘，一辆吉普车慢慢迫近，路的尽头是一幢搭建了一半的水泥楼，钢筋如成捆的麦秸戳向一尘不染的天空。

“他来了，老板。-SM”

“等我指令。-JM”

吉姆将手机塞回口袋。他在布满灰尘的洗手间里整了整西装，玻璃和水泥墙的相交线上锈迹斑斑，如凝固的血块。吉姆端详着镜子里自己的脸，然后他脸上的表情变了。

 

“或许你愿意重新考虑一下我的建议。”

“你是只狡猾的蜘蛛，詹姆斯。”光头男人突然说。

莫里亚蒂挑起了眉毛：“说话可是要负责的希尔。”

“我听闻了一些事情。”光头男人像在揭穿一个天大的秘密，他脸上浮起洋洋自得的笑容，“你和迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯之间的事情。”

莫里亚蒂盯着他。

“我想了又想。这不成立。我告诉自己，这不成立。”男人舔了舔嘴唇，他气息变的急促了，“这不成立。詹姆斯在等待一个时机。什么时机呢？他把迈克罗夫特耍的团团转。他花了那么多心思将自己的亲弟弟藏起来，迈克罗夫特知道你一直都知道他弟弟的事情吗？”

有那么一会儿莫里亚蒂只是盯着他。

“你没有碰他弟弟。”男人在终于说出这句话后仿佛是松了口气。

“时机未到。”过了一会儿，莫里亚蒂不可置否地回答道，他十指交叉，眼睛一眨不眨盯着男人。

筹码没有取得意想的效果。光头男人如被无形的巨手扇了一巴掌，脸涨成了猪肝色：“时机未到……”他冷笑一声，“你和他的游戏和我毫无关系。我一点都不在乎。但是在这场交易里我死了十个手下，十个训练有素的手下，两个是我亲兄弟，你在听我说吗？亲兄弟。我不相信苏格兰警场那群笨猪有这个本事，迈克罗夫特必然在幕后指使了他们。”

“如果你这么说，那就当他是吧。”

“合约里并不是这么写的。”

莫里亚蒂盯着他，脸上头一次流露出一丝怜悯，他平静地劝导道：“当你向恶魔寻求帮助的时候，你该知道违约会付出什么代价。”

男人的脸色白了：“我没有违约……”

“是迈克罗夫特通知苏格兰警场的，不是吗？你手下遭受的不幸与我毫无关系。他策反你的时候，和你谈过牺牲了吗？”

“我没有被他策反……”光头男人喃喃道。

但是莫里亚蒂慢条斯理地打断了他，“他是什么时候说服你的？不，不用告诉我，希尔，我知道是上个月在华盛顿召开的四国通会。你知道我怎么想的吗，两个自以为联合起来就能互相拯救的人，既然你信任他胜于我，那我还有什么可以说的呢？然而他欺骗了你，然后瓦解了你。因为在他看来你是我的人。”

“胡扯！胡扯！胡扯！” 男人倏地站了起来，火苗在他眼里跃动，“他没有骗我。在骗人的是一直你。”

莫里亚蒂挑起了黑眉毛：“你难道不是我的人吗，希尔？”

“我是，我曾经是，直到……”他说不下去了。

莫里亚蒂轻柔地抬了抬下巴：“直到什么，希尔？”他讲话的音调突然变了。

希尔呆呆地看着他，仿佛是忘了自己身处何地。

“直到什么，希尔？”莫里亚蒂追问道。

希尔浑身发抖，他跌跌撞撞向后退了一步，像是在躲避一条看不见的套马绳。他的眼圈红了：“詹姆斯，我跟着你，我尽可能跟着你，跟了足够远……”

“我知道，所以我说或许你愿意重新考虑一下我的建议。”

“可我已经是个必死的男人了……”

空气凝固了。

“我叮嘱过你不要带枪的，不是吗，希尔。”莫里亚蒂将目光转向了空荡荡的墙壁，轻声说，“你为什么要让我失望呢？”

“……我想要公平。你可以给我公平的，这对你来说易如反掌。”

“我不认为这可行，亲爱的。”莫里亚蒂耸耸肩。

“那么迈克罗夫特会很高兴的知道……你对他弟弟……”

“我以为你已经清楚自己是个必死的人了呢。”莫里亚蒂咧嘴一笑，“为何要争个鱼死网破呢？”

寒意在蔓延，豆大的汗珠从希尔的脖颈的毛孔里渗出来，一路滚下下脊背，像是刀尖划过血肉。他说不下去了。

“如果你不能自己闭上嘴巴，那就只能我来帮你了。”莫里亚蒂把目光转了回来。

希尔脸上的横肉像盘错的树根般较紧了，他的眼里闪动着困兽的疯狂：“你帮助我？你怎么帮助我？你不伤人，你不杀人，你的宠物在哪里？他在哪扇门后面？”他挥舞着枪，“让他出来！不然他可保证不了你的安全。迈克罗夫特说帝国需要一点点变动，他是对的，王位该更换换了。掏出你的枪来，詹姆斯，我不会相信你没有带枪的。”

他俯视着莫里亚蒂，握枪的手在发抖。莫里亚蒂平静地看着他。

“我没有枪，希尔。”

“拔出来！”

“我总是愿意给误入歧途的人第二次机会。你和我的交易已经付清了，不要再做愚蠢的事情。迈克罗夫特煽动你来的时候告诉你我不喜欢弄脏自己的手了吗？”

“我的人死了，我只要求公平。”

莫里亚蒂笑了，如同一只立在尸体上的秃鹰：“弱肉强食的社会没有公平。希尔，迈克罗夫特不比我更在乎你，以我对他的了解，他从不收小兵的尸体。如果五天后你没有被乌鸦吃光的话，我会派人来善后的。”他的眼中闪过一道了冷光，“塞巴斯蒂安。”他开口。

叫希尔的光头男人浑身一震，他猛地抬头张望。这是一间封闭的房间，摆着两张椅子，一张他的，一张莫里亚蒂的。冷意从他脚底心升起，像蛇一样缠住他的四肢。

“希尔先生想要公平。他大概是还不了解这里的规矩，塞巴斯蒂安，教教他。”

子弹从不知名的角落射出，刺进了希尔的左肩骨，希尔被那巨大的冲击力甩进椅子里，剧痛使他瘫痪，他的靴子在自己流出的血里打滑。枪摔在地上，他喉咙里发出咯咯的呛声，但是手臂再也抬不起来了。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”恶魔再次呼唤道。

第二声枪响，子弹击中了希尔的右脚踝。

莫里亚蒂的黑眼睛如深不见底的枪口：“我有塞巴斯蒂安了，怎么还需要再带一把枪？”

           


	10. 【2005】- 顽疾

光斑在黑暗里如蚊虫般跳舞，合上的眼脸背后有一条通往未知世界的的管道，莫兰扶着管道壁大口喘气，光涌了上来，叮咬着他的脸。

“医生……”他低语，“……医生。”

……麻醉剂慢慢起了作用，眼前一片模糊。讲话声，搬动声，铁器敲击的声音……让那些声音停下来！他在心里吼道，他想要在死气沉沉的黑暗里睡过去，但是身体完全不听使唤……光像扎进他的眼球的碎玻璃，之后融化进他的血管，煮沸了他的血液。有人快步从光亮口走进来，别人闪到一边，莫兰感觉到几根冰凉的手指搭上了他发烫的身体……

“……是谁？”

“约翰华生。”男人说，“请你不要动。说话会牵动伤口。”

 

狙击手从前线被撤下还不到一周，也就是说还高烧不退直挺挺躺在满是血污的行军病床上时，中将就大笔一挥在他的转移治疗协议上签了字。可见乐得见他滚蛋的人相当不在少数。

“长官，若你不相信我能马上康复，至少请把和我出生入死的枪留给我。”

“我们都知道问题并不出在你是否能康复上。枪更不能留给你。”中将摇摇头拒绝了他的请求。这是莫兰最后一次见到他，他在莫兰的床头坐了五分钟，“我会联系伦敦的后勤给你提供一份安稳的工作的。”中将保证。但莫兰心里清楚，所谓安稳的工作，和他的当兵经历必然没有一点联系。之后他先是被运到位于土耳其的疗养院——上校的头衔还是相当顶用，考虑到他军功赫赫，上级对他慈悲为怀——但还没呆满两个月就被打发回英国了。在能下床慢慢行走和出去透气后，他就和同一病房的室友发生了一点“小矛盾”，于是地中海的旖旎风光就对他砰然合上了大门，在05年夏秋交接的时候，他被赶回了阴雨绵绵的老家。

 

军医从他的的右边肋骨下面剜出了指甲盖大小的几片碎弹片。它们被装在一个小玻璃瓶里，那个叫华生的军医把它放在他的枕头边，结果被他恼怒的摔在地上。对方并不生气，好脾气的重新又拿来了个新瓶子。

“你该铭记那些在你身上刻下伤疤的东西。下次就要知道避开它们。”华生和蔼地说，“我见过太多像你这样的人，不愿意接受自己不再被需要的事实。你该庆幸自己得以四肢健全的回家。”

莫兰把头转了过去。这种劝解毫无意义。他的右手无名指和小指的指骨断了，很长一段时间都将无法握枪，甚至连进食都笨拙无比。但如果他还能拿枪的话，他一定会对着该死的，忘恩负义的，急着把他送走的中将的脑门来一枪的。

“你不想回家吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”

狙击手把头转了回来，他凝视着军医灰蓝色的眼睛：“我没有家可以回，华生医生。”

军医皱起了眉头。莫兰上上下下打量他，随后幸灾乐祸地补充道：“我想你也没有。”

 

战争能迅速的改变一个人。三年过去，莫兰的身上已无一点从前贵公子的影子。他的脸轮廓变的棱角分明，两颊微凹，更由于大病初愈而看起来比刚离开英国时整体精干太多，眉间深深的阴影像是将阿富汗劈开的兴都库什山脉，那种军人特有的的严肃很难马上从身上卸下，他总是像是要恐吓别人似的皱着眉，又像是在表达对世间一切的不满。他的眼窝下陷仿佛一弯深井，一双狼眼在里面泡着，泛着蔚蓝的冷光。嘴巴在脸上划出的弧度并不令人愉悦，只有在发自内心的笑起来的时候才能从中窥见曾经的影子。

但莫兰是英俊的，非常，英俊。身高几近七英尺，虽然瘦，古铜色的肌肤也正渐渐地被伦敦的雨水洗刷的有稍许褪色，但每一块肌肉都结实，有力。他身上所散发出的危险的英俊，不曾随着时间的流失而有丝毫减淡，却更如老酒，让盲目的酒吧女人变的像扑火的飞蛾，趋之若与。她们暗自想象着他穿着白色吊带衫，在酒精和不断的挑逗下阴沉着脸，汗流浃背，最后终于忍不住拉过她们之中的幸运儿，在无人的化妆间翻云覆雨。但莫兰的心思不在取悦女人身上，就算他有这个心思，取悦的也不会是女人。

如今他的首要任务是谋生，而不幸的是，他几年来所学到的，所接触的，所熟练的都是如何杀生。他没有朋友可以寄靠，同时期的牛津毕业生，他们无一不变成了新时代的达官显贵，骄傲如莫兰，宁愿去偷抢也不愿涎着脸皮向他曾经的同学们开口。他没钱。可就算是铁人也要上油，而现在油价不顾一切的飞涨。奥古斯塔斯爵士把他剩下的钱财全部捐给了共济会，而不动产则捐给了孤儿院另作他用。于是当莫兰站在家门口却发现里面跑出来一个个面生的儿童时，鼻子都差点气歪。他诅咒他老父亲冷酷无情，为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就把他扫地出门，害得他只能和酒徒赌棍为伍，呆在彻夜喧嚣的酒吧里，在雾气微朦的清晨去路边流动车摊上买一根香肠和卷面包，然后在公园的石凳上眯上一觉，醒来后继续去赌桌上诓钱。所幸，他的赌技并没有抛弃他。

想要赢得赌局，有两条路可走，一条是精于观察和计算，第二条就是精于出老千。莫兰是个聪明人，这两条路他都能走，但以他的不走正道的脾性，出老千的日子绝对大于他认真观察和计算的日子。慢慢的，下的注大了赢的也大，于是他赢的钱够他一天三顿还有酒。他开始慢慢存钱，计划下个月能在伦敦远郊租上一间过得去的房子，现在他蜗居的地方着实让他难受。

然而这天他一面吆喝，一面灌着酒，得意忘形之下，使坏被捉了个正着。对方当时冷笑一声并没有多说什么，只是整晚莫兰都感觉到有几道滚热的目光在盯着他，于是暗自上了心。果然走出酒吧刚两条街，就被几个迅速窜出人拖进了小巷。还未站稳一人就挥着棍子打了过来，打得莫兰一个翻身磕在垃圾箱上，血从脑袋上流下，接着腹部受到的重击让又他反呕出一口血，大概是动到枪伤了。对方嘶吼着：“给你这死鬼一点厉害瞧瞧” 。

“嘿，伙计，我没有赢你的钱，不是吗？”前狙击手吐出一口血沫。冷月如弯刀悬挂在他头顶。

“上周我和你也赌了，那时你就出老千了吧？”对方挥舞着手中的棍子，“这么说吧，我们谈一笔交易，你赢得钱五五分，不然我就告诉赌场老板你是个诈棍，看他今后还让你进门不。”

合作关系。莫兰嗤笑一声。合作难道不是对自己力量的不自信？脆弱的人，连讨债也要拉帮聚伙。

“我无法帮你，伙计。”莫兰耸耸肩，“我更没工夫陪你玩这闹剧。晚安了先生们。”他转身想走，棍子的呼啸就从背后飞了过来。莫兰皱起了眉，他不明白，为什么总有一些人会不自量力的来攻击他，不攻击他的话，不就什么事也没有了吗？他一面装作躲的样子，一面垂下了手。历史一而再再而三的重演，他透过现在看到了过去而后又看到了未来，这就是命运吗？

……莫兰少爷！莫兰少爷！人群骚动起来，被他揍得奄奄一息的人如被连根拔起的草，在和他手指相触的后迅速的枯萎了下去。枪声里，他的队友死时睁大了眼睛，还没来得及露出难以置信的表情……

莫兰弯腰躲过了左面挥来的一棍子，他从鞋底的夹层抽出暗藏的刀片，战神阿瑞斯一直是站在他这边的啊。他在心里轻笑，于是面上也露出了笑容，他是人类的灾祸，头戴钢盔，上插羽翎，他迈着醉步， 晃过攻击，接着就一直拳打断了其中一人的鼻梁，那人叫了一声，莫兰抬腿就是一脚，直接踹了他一个跟头。接着他手中银光一闪，刀片就划向了另一人的脸，鲜血迸溅中，那两个人逃了，剩下拿木棒的人一边仍不放弃胡乱挥舞，一边后退，莫兰拿手背擦了擦脸颊上溅上的血，随后几步赶上，劈手躲过木棍，挥起来，棍到处直接把人拦腰打折了。


	11. 【2006-2010】- 老房子

“奥古斯塔斯爵士把你的祖宅捐给了孤儿院？”

“是的。”

“老父亲对他亲儿子真是冷酷。”

“从法律上说，我不是他儿子，我已经从家族里被除名了。”

“塞巴斯蒂安莫兰，有名有姓，无牵无挂。”

绿灯亮了，莫兰哼了一声，打方向盘的手没有停。吉姆在嚼一颗口香糖。与药品监督局的谈判失败了，吉姆面无表情地坐进车里。伦敦的天空惨白，阴云如飞机机翼低空飞行时掠过的影子，车里的空气低的让人发簌簌发抖，莫兰的手指跟着车载音乐缓缓在方向盘上敲着鼓点。

“你能把那个愚蠢的东西关掉吗。”

莫兰瞟了吉姆一眼：“怎么了，你早上还不是挺喜欢的。”

“我现在不喜欢了。”吉姆没再多说什么，掏出了手机开始敲敲打打起来，“下个路口左转。”

狙击手并没有花太久来习惯于吉姆的喜怒无常，相比于莫兰的易于失控的暴虐，吉姆太容易喜新厌旧。

“当你听见我唱歌时/你带着狙击枪下楼/和闪光灯，目标是我的脑袋/但你总是错失机会……”吉姆哼起了诗歌，“你家老父亲也该和刚才那蠢货一样年纪了吧？”

“他已经死了。”莫兰目不转睛地看着交通。过长的红灯让他有点烦躁。吉姆莫里亚蒂当然知道奥古斯塔斯爵士已经死了，也知道他家的旧宅做了孤儿院，所谓对社会的“爱的馈赠”，感谢大英帝国长久以来的照顾，奥古斯塔斯的慷慨行为上了报纸。吉姆表示过，如果他由于知晓一切而闭口不言的话，他和莫兰之间将不会有谈话了。这样的人生将会是非常无趣的，他总结道。

“抱歉。”吉姆咯咯笑起来，一点没有抱歉的意思。莫兰没有接话，他听话的将车开上了出城的高速路。“你这是在暗喻药品监督局会计的命运吗，老板？”过了一会儿他问。

“你的联想十分正确。”吉姆冷冰冰地说。灯突然变红，莫兰猛地拉了一把刹车，吉姆尖叫起来：“要是你不会开车我就把你丢出去。”

然而莫兰并没有在意他的威胁。狙击手将内后视镜拨正：“我们现在去哪里？”

“去过去汲取灵感。”红灯跳到绿灯，在车向前滑动时，吉姆开口，“是时候让老鼠们出去放放风了。”

 

当车穿过记忆中的桦树林，往昔如决堤的江水般浮上了心头。吉姆在车里大声朗诵：

“你想：那只太聪明，

她是危险的，因为

我不围着你等待被宰割

并且你也认为我丑陋不堪

尽管我有皮毛和漂亮的牙齿

和六个奶头和蛇尾巴

我想要的只是爱，你愚蠢的

人道主义者。看看你是否可以。”

 

莫兰想拒绝，但是已经晚了。05年秋天回来后莫兰后只在山坡上远远眺望过这座房子一次，那记忆令他感到羞耻，他恨不得将过去深埋在无人知晓的绝密之境。但这一套对吉姆是行不通的。如今他和吉姆站在莫兰家族的旧宅前相对无言。故地重游。莫兰烟不离手。这座坐落在近郊的十九世纪建造的三层对称式私宅有着漂亮的正立面，朝向一块经过精心修整过的草坪，车道环绕着一座尚在工作的喷泉，别墅正中间向上通往玄关的台阶藏在二层突出的阳台和摇曳的树影里 ，门廊被四根爱奥尼式圆柱撑起，巨大的玻璃窗反射着白色的日光，灰色的墙砖能看出新翻修过的痕迹。 一块精致的铜牌嵌在灰砖墙上——“狗牌。”吉姆经过时毫不客气地评价道。

“你想要什么，老板？”莫兰在台阶下停住脚步。

“你的过去，塞比。”吉姆搓了搓手。

“难道你没有我的过去吗？”莫兰抖了抖手指，烟灰飘落在石阶上，他将目光转向了不远处漫山遍野的桦树林。他小时候和兄弟姐妹在桦树白色的躯干之间玩过捉迷藏。

“我的确有一打关于你过去的文件资料和照片，但我想要一些特别的。”

“这有什么关系？你已经知道我是什么样的人了。你在担心什么？”

“我有什么可担心的呢？我只是想亲耳听听你是怎样想的，塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆的嘴角勾起了一弯无人能拒绝的笑容，“我想要我狙击手的心。”他柔声说。

莫兰皱起眉，他将手中的烟丢在地上踩灭，随后几步跨上台阶。吉姆腼腆地笑了。莫兰一把将他圈进怀里，“但吉姆，它早就是你的了。”他保证道。

“真的吗上校？我拥有你的所有耻辱了吗？” 吉姆凑近他，他的唇擦过莫兰的脸颊，“你把最后一块拼图藏在哪了呢？”

莫兰的心缩了起来，吉姆总能一针见血。“它永远是你的。”莫兰保证道，他在心里叹了口气。

“那就带我转转吧，上校。”吉姆的声音近乎是在央求，他细长的手指攀上了狙击手的西装领子，黑眼睛如昆虫的甲虫的壳般闪闪发亮，“孩子们在慷慨的韦德斯迈尔绅士的资助下被带出去野餐了，你不用担心被人看见。”

光天化日下的谎言。

但这不是他在乎的，他永远无法对吉姆说不。他有什么理由要拒绝吉姆呢？莫兰松开手，退进了游廊的阴影里。他整了整衣领，如迎接主人归家的老管家般倾身道：“那么你先请，老板。”

吉姆露出了胜利的笑容，如被应许了高价玩具的孩子。如果这能让他老板高兴，狙击手心想，那就是值得的。他跟着吉姆穿过前厅，下午茶时间总是适合一场的秘密交谈。吉姆慢声细语，令莫兰惊讶的是，困扰他的恐惧慢慢消失了，他跟着吉姆，心里无比幸福，对方是在这世界上唯一了解他内心的人，他居然有幸和他分享内心的秘密，这是何等的令人愉悦啊。他有吉姆了，他再不是一个人。

“让我们看看墙上的老照片还剩下多少。”吉姆在宽敞的起居室里优雅地转了个圈，起居室的摆设已完全没有了当年的样子，毫无疑问，每个房间都已经大变了样，家具被拍卖了，留下的都是不值钱的东西。富丽墙纸已经褪色，上面的污迹如记忆里擦不去的墨点。奥古斯塔斯爵士宁愿散尽家产，也不愿将其留给玷污了家族之名的亲儿子。莫兰一直以为自己忘记了，然而事实是他并没有。

“就算你忘记了过去，但过去永远不会放过你。过去永远都在。你最喜欢坐在这间房间的哪里，小沙发，还是贵妇椅，塞巴斯蒂安？”

 

“如果你能分享得起

我明明白白的仇恨。

你的喉咙是我想要的，我的队友

困在你的喉咙里。

尽管你试图溺死他

用你那油腻腻的人类声音

他躲在那里/在你的音节之间

我能听见他在唱歌。”

吉姆轻吟浅唱：“你想去卧室数数孤儿的小床吗，塞巴斯蒂安？ ”


	12. 【2005】- 初遇

尸体以一种不合理的弯折度躺在地上，阴云聚拢起来阻塞了月光。莫兰竖起耳朵，但意外的是他听不见一点酒吧的喧嚣，清冷的大街上空荡荡连一个鬼影都没有。这位凶恶残忍，杀人无数的上校露出了不解的神情。深夜冷风吹进他的领子里如一块滑入他心口的冰，像是对灾祸的预警，使他惴惴不安。他像一匹无比孤独的狼，由于少了至关重要的地图而再也找不到归家的路。殊不知伦敦就应该是他的家啊，他出生的地方，他长大的地方，可这地方对他来说是那么的陌生。没有连续不停的枪响，没有声嘶力竭的呐喊，没有响彻天际的火炮轰鸣。被抽空了声音的世界让他突然感到了强烈的孤独和迷茫。他仿佛突然从一场梦境里醒过来，身边没有尘土，没有烈风，没有暴雨，只有死一般的寂静。他杀了人，而周围不是战场。

 

他不知该怎么处理尸体。若在他能在几分钟前意识到弃尸的难处的话，就绝不会在今天下此狠手了。该死。莫兰在心里骂道，一面给自己点了根烟。他该好好计划一下的。他不愿意把尸体背回自己的租房里，在浴缸里肢解分尸那像什么话？他是士兵，士兵不会在杀了人之后将人分尸掩埋。在阿富汗的沙漠里，无人认领的白骨到处都是，它们从地里爬出半个身子，像是未能被成功藏起的牙齿，宣告着瘟疫和陷阱。在那片浸透了鲜血和不愿意离去的冤鬼的土地上，热风二十四小时咆哮着，告诉他不要停止往前冲，而死亡，只要留在身后就行了。

莫兰思考了两分钟，最后决定就地把尸体藏在最近的垃圾车里。这个决定是荒谬的，警察随时都有将他揪出的可能。但话说回来，人的确是他杀的，他不会去自首，也不会像个敢做不敢当的懦夫抵赖到底，苏格兰警场若有本事来，那就让他们来吧。他的生活如此糟糕，监狱生活并不会让人太过反感了。

他将尸体埋在垃圾车的底层后就离开了。但第二天保洁人员没有到来。莫兰坐在不远的防火梯上观察着，观察的所得到的结论使他更为迷惑：经过事发街的人骤然少了，仿佛大家都在刻意躲避着什么似的。第三天保洁人员也没有来，垃圾车上的垃圾已经装不下了，五六袋垃圾堆在车子周围，引得苍蝇四处乱飞。莫兰皱着眉头站在垃圾车的街对面，假装抽烟，他努力想要辨别尸体特有的腐臭，但空气中弥漫的却是果蔬以及排泄物降解的味道，像是一沃施足了肥的田。见鬼，第四天莫兰终于意识到了不对劲。这条街上的保洁人员蒸发了。第五天的中午，他正坐在快餐店吃按磅称卖的廉价午餐时，手机响了。莫兰极少收到手机运营公司自动群发以外的消息，而简讯的内容立马冲垮了他被人惦记的欣喜，那是一条匿名短信：“我知道你的秘密。”

周日中午街上的人比往日的少许多，年轻人们还沉浸于周六的宿醉中不愿意醒来。莫兰放下刀叉，在经历了长期对危机的判断训练，他的第六感比狗鼻子还要灵敏，但这次他并没有嗅出危险。匿名的消息与其说是威胁，更像是一封邀请函。

“你是什么人？”他回复了那个匿名号码，一边在心里默数。

“五天前的死者。”三十秒后那个号码回复道。

莫兰举着手机当机立断按了拨号键。

——您所拨打的号码是空号——

“那你为什么不继续死着。”掐断通话后莫兰回道。

——消息发送失败——

 

他在半夜回到那条巷子，对付匿名勒索者的最好方法就是毁灭证据，很不幸，他需要被迫去处理尸体了，到底是掩埋还是丢泰晤士河里更方便？他一面攀住垃圾车的轮子往上爬，一面思索着。

“我的尸体在哪里呢？啊，需要在那人之前把它解决掉。”

莫兰停下了动作。冷风吹过他的脖颈，腐烂的垃圾的臭味扑面而来。他警惕地环顾四周，却没有看到任何人。僵持了半分钟后，莫兰从车上跳下来，刚落地，只听吱呀一声，车子驾驶室另一边的门开了，有人走了出来。

“五天了，尸体还在这里，垃圾越堆越多……但是他怎么知道的呢？”陌生男人轻轻关上车门，他并没有再往前走，莫兰却不由自主地后退了两步。男人扭了扭脖子，他的骨骼发出轻微的嘎啦声，像是进食时牙齿咬碎了猪脆骨。莫兰能辨别出他讲话鼻音里的哧笑，这人毫无障碍地读穿了他的心思：“莫兰上校，这里是伦敦不是阿富汗。”

他是谁，他怎么知道我的名字，他怎么知道阿富汗。恐慌伴随着杀意在莫兰心里升起，他的胃缩了起来。他紧紧盯着陌生人，目光像是要把他剜出一个洞。陌生人非常瘦小，整个人都淹没在了车子和墙的阴影里，莫兰目测他身高才到自己的肩膀。他却看不清陌生人的脸，男人几乎和黑暗融为一体，仿佛黑暗就是他。他是那么轻，几乎就融化进了空气里，如果这时有人经过这条街，莫兰打赌那人是完全不会注意到这位隐藏在黑暗中的陌生人的。

“你喜欢我的短信吗，莫兰上校？”

狙击手捏紧了拳头。

“我想没几人有你这样的胆子立马将号码拨回来。”

莫兰咧嘴一笑，露出白森森的牙齿。他心中有冲动想要扑上去把陌生人咬得稀烂，但仿佛有股无形的力将他钉在地上。这位身经百战，只要他再往前跨一步就会命丧黄泉的危险。陌生男人的声音里有一种异样的残忍，如同皮鞭在空中挥舞，而这种残忍莫兰再熟悉不过了。

“这世上没有鬼神，都是人在作。”狙击手哑声道，开口的瞬间他几乎辨不出自己的声音。

“为什么这片区域依旧祥和，警察去了哪里？吃亏的那帮人为何不报警？”

莫兰不做声。活见鬼的是陌生人仿佛依然能看清他脑子里每一个齿轮是如何运转的。热血慢慢涌上了莫兰的脑袋。

“放轻松，上校。我和那群蠢蛋有着千丝万缕的联系，但我不是他们。”

你远在他们之上。莫兰心想。

“呐，你的这个推理就有点对路了。”陌生人发出一声轻笑。空气里绷紧的那根弦猛地松了，蜘蛛找到了一个舒服的位置，开始定定心心织起网来。

 

“某个线路的地铁司机接到了自己母亲在医院里病危的通知，于是赶着干完最后一班去见母亲最后一面。某个酒吧的酒保在这一天发现自己的眼镜不见了，而他相信自己的度数不会影响他工作。而这条街的保洁员，下班后在酒吧多喝了几杯，而酒保近视看错了账单多给了他几杯酒。免费的酒不喝白不喝，保洁员认为自己撞了大运。深夜，他醉醺醺地去乘地铁，被一个行色匆匆的路人撞了一下，脚一软就掉下了等候台。他本可以有获救的可能，但是心急火燎的司机开着发车早于以往的地铁就把他压死了。”陌生人男人的声音突然拔高，空气里弦又绞紧了，这回它如套马绳般勒住了莫兰的脖子，“蝴蝶效应，莫兰上校，都是胡扯。一切都是一步一步，一个箭头指向另一个箭头的清晰明了的计划。偶然，是不存在的。”

莫兰退了一步，他捏紧的拳头里全是汗。

“你问自己，保洁员去了哪里？”男人继续道，“他死了。你又要问，为什么不直接杀了他？但有什么会比他自然死于意外更令人信服呢？”

莫兰的目光不由自主地再次落向了那辆垃圾车，不对劲的地方终于有了一个合理的解释，而这无懈可击的事实将通往一个顺理成章的必然。

“是的。车上早就没有尸体了。”男人咯咯笑起来。

莫兰抽回目光。这是显而易见的。管中窥豹，他慢慢意识到眼前这男人是个什么东西了，或者说他敏锐的嗅觉已经扑捉到了一种不同寻常。男人异于常人的冷静和残忍有一种似曾相识的熟悉感。莫兰心里慢慢升腾起一个之前从未有过的想法。一种通往另一个世界的可能性。

“今天的第一堂课：将尸体暴露在大庭广众之下只有一个原因，就是要向特定的人传递信息。因此尸体上必然搭载着有用的线索，反之的一切，都必须被清理干净。”

 

“你是什么……？”他硬生生的把“人”字咽回了肚子里。

“吉姆莫里亚蒂。”小个子男人说。

——吉姆莫里亚蒂？他不认识什么吉姆莫里亚蒂。

“发糖了。”吉姆轻快的说，“跟我走吧。”

 

莫兰没有动。这都是些什么事啊，说的好像很有用似的，可是对他来说是没用的。他不止一次想过如果当初不爬起来呼唤队友的名字，而是静静的趴在那里，那他现在是否还能站在远方国度苍茫的大地上，握着枪。他该是一直一个人战斗着的，结果却莫名其妙为了蝼蚁而丢了工作。他的工作就是他存在的意义，而现在工作丢了，他却还活着，活着却没有存在的意义。伦敦不是阿富汗，他的确不止一次提醒自己。多么悲哀啊，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰上校，孤零零的一个人活着，他该清楚的明白他是没有同类的啊。

他这样想着，没有动。

于是小个子男人往前跨了一步，莫兰突然看清了他的脸，一下子几乎无法自控的发起抖来，可是目光却移不开。他惊愕万分，小腹有一股热气直往上蹿让他头晕目眩，被伦敦初冬的冷风吹着，背上却不知不觉就被一层细汗濡湿了。男人语气笃定又冰凉，他说：“看看清楚。人以群分。莫兰上校。”


	13. 【2010】- 面具

吉姆坐在柔软的真皮沙发里，翘着腿，平日里莫兰所熟悉的吉姆样子已经荡然无存，它们被藏的严严实实，仿佛见不得光的蚊虫。吉姆的脸在淡淡的阳光下苍白得给人一种病态的透明感，仿佛是戴了一层面具。此刻的他不是吉姆，是莫里亚蒂，吉姆莫里亚蒂。黑发一丝不苟的梳向脑后，细长的双眉下一双黑如乌木的眼睛漠然盯着虚空中的一点，在门被打开后，迅速移到了来人的身上。他的双手静静平放在沙发的扶手上，却给走近的人一种喉咙已经被其扼住的压迫感。他一言不发的坐在那里，存在感还不及他那身高级定制的西装来的耀眼，然后他开口了。他一开口，巴特布莱克就紧张的大气都不敢透。莫里亚蒂的声音里有一种异样的残忍和沉静，他仿佛瞬间把周遭的一切都夺走，混合，重组，然后再按照他的世界中的秩序摆放出来。他的世界，他的智慧，他的秩序，他的理念。他的权威是如此的不容置疑，乃至内心易动摇者一下子就全盘接受了他所展现的世界，表现出如同绵羊一般的顺意。  
“那么就来说说吧，布莱克先生，你打破常规的理由。”


	14. 【2005】 - 礼物

租房的公共淋浴系统时好时坏，他已经两天没有洗澡了，脏兮兮的刘海没过眼睛，从他回来以后就没有好好修剪过。军队的一大好处就是有理发师每周来给人免费剃发，以保证所有人都以统一发型示人。尽管这样，坐进吉姆的高级轿车时对方却一点也没有嫌恶，莫兰用眼角瞥了他一眼，异于吉姆如读一张白纸般读他，他看不出吉姆在想什么。车载香水叮当摇晃，过去遥不可及，他几乎已经快要忘记皮革爽滑的触感了，这个叫吉姆莫里亚蒂的家伙会后悔吗？ 他脏的如街边的流浪狗一样。想到这里，莫兰故意向他靠近了一点。察觉到莫兰的动作，吉姆侧过脑袋给了他一个微笑，然后把一只手轻轻搭到莫兰挨着他的大腿上。此刻的吉姆和刚才黑暗中的陌生男人判若两人，若不是莫兰知道他们就是同一人，一定会以为自己出现了幻觉，吉姆的声音异常温柔：“很快的。马上就回家了。”

回家。

莫兰只觉得小腹一直盘绕的热气再次蹿了上来然后心脏就漏跳了一拍。吉姆细软的手隔着他的粗布裤子摸在他的大腿上，压得那一块肌肤微微发烫，他的膝盖在轿车转弯时轻轻歪过去碰上吉姆的。

他真能回家了吗？他真的有家吗？莫兰感到脸颊微微发烧，于是把脑袋扭到另一边，佯装对窗外逐渐变的富丽的豪宅发生了兴趣。而吉姆一直用眼角瞅着他，如同蜘蛛饶有兴趣地盯着落网的蚊虫在做最后的挣扎。

 

“你住在这里？”莫兰打开车门出去，难掩声音里的惊讶。

“是的，我的上校。”

“一个人？”

“从今天起不会了。” 吉姆说，他弯下腰敲了敲车窗，“感谢你的服务。”

“我的荣幸，布鲁克先生。”司机把车开走了。

“布鲁克先生？”莫兰问，跟着他走上门廊。

“不要着急，亲爱的，你有很多功课要补。”吉姆圆滑地开导道。

一进屋他就被吉姆赶进了浴室，莫兰站在大理石地面上，却脚趾摩挲着脚趾犹豫起来。目光所及的一切都是他曾经所熟悉，但却选择遗忘的。

“我想洗澡不用我教对吗？”吉姆的细眉毛拧成一个愉悦的弧度，嘲讽道。最后莫兰转开脑袋开始脱衣服。

他身上的新伤在触碰到热水后疼得让他不禁龇牙。莫兰泡在水里，盯着架子上一排整齐的洗浴品发愣。高中时他的确学过法语，还讲得特别顺溜，西班牙语也会一点，而现在看着这些高级洗浴品却满脑空白。他不想出去，为了尽量拖延洗澡时间而洗的很慢。在浴霸明亮的黄光下，他肚脐右上伤疤像是是一个嘲讽的微笑，新皮被水泡过后微微泛白，莫兰抚摸它，拿手去抠那没长好的部分。他恨这个伤疤，恨得咬牙切齿，这不是荣誉，是耻辱。中校在他离去时没收了他的枪，他犹如被打了麻醉的老虎，任由幼童拔去他的牙齿。如今战斗的号角里已没有了他，这是他自作自受，对老鼠展示怜悯的后果，对过去岁月的撕心裂肺的想念让他哀嚎出声。

吉姆在厨房给自己倒了一杯水，他坐在沙发上玩手机，一面竖起耳朵仔细地听着浴室里的声音。

 

“花这么久你是洗了三次吗，上校？基督有向你显灵吗？”

莫兰没有接话，“我能抽烟吗？”

“为什么不呢？”吉姆夸张地耸耸肩，他拍拍沙发，“过来坐。”

狙击手不置可否，他裹着毛巾在客厅的地板上坐下来。吉姆做了个厌烦的鬼脸从茶几盒里的一堆零食里翻出一盒万宝路丢给他：“我不吃人，上校。”

“如果我是你，就不会做这样的保证。”莫兰点了根烟。

吉姆冷冷地哼了一声。这小个子男人毫不避讳狙击手蓝眸，他没有被莫兰结实且布满伤痕的裸体吓到，反而毫不客气地盯着他，他的目光游走在莫兰修长的小腿上和窄刀般的薄唇上，近乎贪婪。莫兰知道吉姆在看他，他想要发怒，想要跳起来剜去那双无理的黑眼睛，然而在抽了几口烟后他脸上的神情慢慢改变了。或许是吉姆气定神闲的姿态影响了他，使他不禁舒展开双眉。吉姆洞悉一切的黑眼睛没有错过一丝细节。他如优雅的驯马人，高高扬起马鞭，在畜生颤栗的嘶叫中，却落下来化成温柔的爱抚，然后他皱了皱鼻子，不咸不淡地嗔道： “你用错香波了。”

莫兰咧了咧嘴。他一头柔软的金发披在肩上，在温暖的灯光下亮的耀眼。

“你若想保证我不用错，就该和我一起洗。”此言一出，莫兰就被自己不合时宜的幽默感吓到了。他根本不知道自己为何要这么说。

吉姆如被逗乐般怪声怪气地笑起来：“我就说你太心急了，上校。”

莫兰万分尴尬地移开了目光。吉姆莫里亚蒂。这个小个子男人的名字。他想，抽了一口烟。这人到底是有什么能耐？

然而吉姆再一次读出了他的心思。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆说，“看着我。”

莫兰皱着眉把脑袋转了回来。

“你以后就跟着我了。”吉姆看进了他的眼睛，不闪不避。

见鬼的肯定句，这是什么意思？他到底想要什么？莫兰挑起了眉毛。

吉姆紧接着补充道：“我需要你。”

莫兰呆呆看着他，烟燃到尽头灼上了他的手指，他却浑然不觉。

吉姆往沙发上一倒，抱怨道：“塞巴斯蒂安，你真是个笨蛋。非要我把玫瑰堆到你面前你才知道我爱你吗？既然如此，那我就稍微点拨一下为什么我们对彼此是必须的。”

 

咨询罪犯。这是一个全新的名词。

莫兰瞪大了眼睛，他是认真的吗？疑问还没在脑海里形成，他就否定了这个疑问。这比他一路上所想的都还要更好，然而他其实内心并不惊讶，反而是“果真是这样没错”，仿佛在看清这小个子男人的脸的那一刹那就醍醐灌顶。小个子男人的表情让他终其一生都无法忘却。如果当时吉姆手中端着毒药他也会毫不犹豫地接过喝下去。吉姆莫里亚蒂的的确确是认真的。他正在做一项伟大的事业，并且莫兰毫不怀疑这项事业将会震动世界。

而现在，这个伟大的人向他发出了邀请。缅怀过去变的愚蠢不堪，他所一直向往的自由近在咫尺，他所为之狂热的东西触手可及。他浑身发热，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。吉姆莫里亚蒂！这名字似是有魔力一般！在想到这名字瞬间他心跳如鼓，吉姆一定是听到了，因为他露出了一个满意的笑容。那笑容令他心醉神迷。天啊，还需要点拨什么解释什么呢？他，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰，就是为眼前这个人而生的。

他抽着烟，其实心里并没有在思考。

 

吉姆适时地站起身，走出了房间，他算得无比精确，不多不少，困兽需要一分钟消化喘息。他回来的时候手上拿着一个精致的黑色皮制提琴盒。

“我给你准备了见面礼。”吉姆笑嘻嘻地说，在莫兰身边坐下。他将脑袋搁在莫兰的肩膀上，蜘蛛已经将猎物紧紧拥在怀里了。

莫兰接过放在腿上打开。他随即发出了一声困兽重获自由的呜咽：“这价值23000英镑……”

“你喜欢吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”吉姆耳语道。

他扭身捧着吉姆的脸。喜悦如甘霖降遍干涸的土地，四目相投间，吉姆深不见底的瞳孔在他视线里慢慢变的模糊了。他轻轻把额头靠上了吉姆的，金色的发丝拂过吉姆的脸颊，后者弯起了嘴角。

 

精密国际L115A3。当今世上最好的狙击枪。8.59毫米子弹，一次五发。改装过。搭配双架，消音器和施密特&本德尔枪手5-25x56点瞄准镜。冰凉的枪身熟悉的如同他手心纹路一般的。

战斗将再次开始。他对他所需要担当的任务和职责了然于胸，并且已经等的够久了。

吉姆纤细的手指握住了他的，他讲话的声音无比真诚：“塞巴斯蒂安，钱对于我来说想要多少就有多少。但是你，不是什么时候想要就能有的。把它加入你的枪械收藏吧，因为这不会是你的最后一支枪。”


	15. 【2010】- 故人

“詹姆斯莫里亚蒂教授。”巴特布莱克在走进客厅，在看到椅子上的人后发出了如信徒看到神明降临那一刻般狂热的感叹。他快步向前，屈膝跪下来亲吻端坐在椅子上的小个子男人的手。莫兰跟在他身后，面无表情的脸上带着令人不适的倨傲，他轻轻扣上门，然后走过去站在了吉姆的身后。

莫里亚蒂把手抽出来，交叉放在膝盖上：“布莱克先生，听说你带来了好消息。”

“是是是。”男人急忙应道，依旧跪着，然后贴身掏出一方六英寸宽的长方形盒子。他慌慌张张解了锁，然后递过一叠照片。“没有备份。”巴特布莱克强调，舔了舔嘴唇。莫兰想要接，但是莫里亚蒂制止了他，他亲自接过去，很快的翻看，房间里一片静默。一分钟后这位咨询罪犯开口：“没了？”

巴特布莱克跪着将膝盖向前移了一点，如一头看到了骨头的狗，要是有尾巴他一定已经摇到天上了。莫兰轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。

“你曾经说过……如果……”男人没再说下去，什么话语都没有物证来的有力，于是他又从胸口的内袋里掏出一张。

莫兰察觉到他老板一瞬间仿佛被电流从上至下贯穿了，那背部的线条紧紧弓了起来，于是他微微弯腰，目光越过吉姆的肩膀看向照片。照片是手机偷拍，上面是两个男人。高个的卷发男人背着镜头，而身边站着的另一个男人比他矮很多，他俩站在一座公寓二楼的窗前，似乎是在讲话，矮个男人的侧脸带着微笑。

“我相信您一直在等待这一刻……”布莱克小声说，他垂着脑袋偷偷观察着莫里亚蒂的表情，像是担心捅破此时此刻令人窒息的沉静。

然而粘住莫兰目光的不是高个的卷发男人，而是那个淡金发的小个子。

莫兰一下子就认出了他。

 

阿富汗北部夜里气温直降零下，一弯冷月心不甘情不愿的挂在夜幕上，撒下吝啬的清辉。

“你喜欢血吗，医生？”晚间的例行检查时，莫兰一直没有说话，此时突然开口。对方却并没有被他吓到。军医向他转过身来：“你这是什么意思，莫兰上校？”

莫兰眯起眼睛，自他清醒过来后，就从这位进进出出不停忙碌的军医身上嗅到了不同寻常的气息，于是暗自观察他几天了。医官乃军中的楷模，他总是在清晨同一时间拉开看护区的门，不早一分不晚一秒。每个受伤的军人他都寄予热切的关心，有时太过热切，至少莫兰是这么认为。医官不知疲倦地穿梭在成排运回的担架之间，在久经沙场的老看护士都忍不住扶着摇摇欲坠的墙壁干呕，在深夜握着即将咽气的士兵的手流泪时，军医的热情一如既往，动作永远准确，敏捷，人们称颂他的胆气和决心，这位军医握刀的手从来不会发抖，在电锯的噪音声里，看着刀片切进人体眼睛都不会多眨一下，鲜血淋漓的场面似乎从来不能撼动他的神经。

“你知道我什么意思。”莫兰说。军医在他床边坐了下来，拿过挂在他床头的表格。

“今天你感觉怎么样，莫兰上校？”军医恍若未闻，“康复情况十分可观，上校，我想不出两周你就可以下床走动了。我想你已经闲的快要坐不住了吧？”他在表格上勾勾画画，但倾身想要将表格挂回床头时，却被莫兰一把扣住了手腕。

“约翰华生。”莫兰念道，并没有看军医胸口的铭牌。军医直起身子，他在军装外套着一件白袍，私人习惯，全无必要。莫兰在心里嗤笑，这人还真当自己是白衣天使了吗。

“莫兰上校，我听闻你勇猛的大名。”军医说，他拿着表格的手依然被狙击手狠狠扣着，“但如果晚上疼醒的话就叫玛格丽特，她会给你一点吗啡。”

“什么？”莫兰瞪圆了眼睛，紧接着他发出一声吃痛的闷哼。军医另一只闲着的手拐了过来，一把按在他的伤口上，莫兰手一松，如被针扎了般想要从床上反弹起来，于是军医得脱的另一只手就按上了他锁骨尖端上方的凹陷，直掐的他眼冒金星。狙击手一下子软了下去，不停地喘着，气得脸色通红。

“如果你一直这样表现的话，这伤就养不好了。”军医把表格挂回床头，“如果你不能再拿枪的话，这辈子就废了吧？”他的手没有从伤口上移开，莫兰感到液体如溢出瓶口的水缓缓爬过他贴着床褥的后腰部，巨大的压迫下，他不由自主地抓紧了床板。

军医轻松自如地盯着他，然后松了手，他站起身走到床尾。“我会让玛格丽特来给你重新包扎，下次就不要强行起床了，莫兰上校，等伤口好了再起来。”

莫兰强迫自己在不动到下身的情况下直起脑袋，咽喉处的痛苦令他头晕目眩，被医生掐过的地方红了一片。

“……但你的确知道自己是废了吧？中将已经在转移你的文件上签了字。土耳其？听说那里风光不错，适合养老。”军医眨了眨灰蓝色的眼睛，“他们也在准备我的转移文件。我想大概是诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团，那边特别缺人手。”他耸了耸肩，“祝你旅途愉快，上校。”

军医合上门后，狙击手小心翼翼倒回床上，手伸进被褥里一摸，再拿出来时手掌上就全是血。他的指尖微微颤抖，不是因为害怕，而是因为愤怒。重伤的狙击手在夜里反复将军医的话咀嚼，在心里暗暗盘算复仇计划，然而计划还没有来得及实施他就被转移了。至此他没有再见过这位名叫约翰华生的军医。但塞巴斯蒂安莫兰锱铢必较，他从来不会忘记仇人的脸，更不会忘记来自同类的嘲笑。

 

将莫兰的思绪从平原上的冷夜里拉回来的是莫里亚蒂突然爆发的大笑：“贝克街221B！他居然能找到个室友！我一直以为这对他来说是天方夜谭呢。”

布莱克显然被吓到了，莫里亚蒂尖锐地笑声像蛇一样爬进了他衣服里面。他浑身发抖，求助地望了一眼狙击手，然而后者完全沉浸在了另一种五味杂成的情绪里。

“我最最亲爱的布莱克先生！”莫里亚蒂的声音依旧维持着那种夸张的戏剧张力，“我最最亲爱的布莱克先生！这人是谁？他不在歇利的交‘友’记录里呀！”

这一刻布莱克万分庆幸自己提前做足了背景调查，他无法想象若自己答不上来会产生什么样的后果，这一刻他又看到了希望，他知道！他已经做得足够好了！难以置信这样的绝佳机会居然能落到他的头上！但谢天谢地他能让莫里亚蒂更满意！更令他膛目结舌，颤抖不已的是，他所信奉的神向他倾了倾身子，那花茎般细细长长的手向他伸了过来。

“我知道你知道，布莱克先生？”莫里亚蒂恍若做梦一般的声音在他耳边响起。

“我知道！我知道！”他不由自主地大喊，却不敢去握那一根橄榄枝，“他的名字是约翰华生！”

“约翰华生？”莫里亚蒂低低地如枕边絮语，“告诉我更多。这个约翰华生是谁？他是什么来历？”

“是是是，教授。他，他只是无名小辈，教授。”布莱克像是受到了引力的拉扯般也跟着压低了声音，然而房间里再无旁人，“前天早上他被麦克，我们都知道麦克，歇洛克福尔摩斯的旧相识带到巴茨医院。华生是麦克在学期间的同学，曾服役于班加罗尔第一工兵团，后被转移到诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团，是随队军医。三个月前因伤退役，至今还没找到工作，靠抚恤金过活，并被诊断患有创伤后应激障碍……”

“班加罗尔？”莫里亚蒂打断了布莱克，直起身子。那根牵引着他和布莱克之间的线猛然断了，布莱克大口喘气，像是条将球叼回来后眼巴巴恳求奖赏的狗。但令他茫然的是，莫里亚蒂的注意力已经转移了，他侧过身子，盯着狙击手的脸：“听到了吗，我亲爱的上校？班加罗尔？对此你有什么话想说吗？”

“我不知道。”莫兰答得异常干脆。莫里亚蒂冷笑一声，目光再次落回在照片上。


	16. 【2006-2009】 - 老虎

他撒谎了，当着吉姆的面。他知道吉姆知道他撒谎了，然而谎言还未在他脑海里形成就已从口中泄出。吉姆的冷笑像根针般落进狙击手的心脏里，卡在呼吸之间。他心中万分惶恐，却不愿意立即开口道歉，骄傲支撑着他站在那里，瑟瑟发抖如秋天枝头一片孤零零的焦黄色树叶。

吉姆没有说话，于是他慢慢在单人沙发椅上坐下来，拿起茶几上的报纸，却一个字都没有看进去。

“无聊。”五分钟后吉姆突然说。

“什么？”狙击手接道，从报纸后面露出半个眼睛。

“无聊。”吉姆歪倒在沙发上，细长的手臂戳在外面，手指在冰凉的瓷砖地上滑来滑去，“这间屋子真能烦死人。塞比——”他拖长了声音。

莫兰答应了，将报纸放到一边，他还在微微发抖。

“我们要搬家了。收拾收拾你重要的东西——”吉姆说，躺着在沙发上换了个方向，举起两条腿抵在墙上。

 

吉姆没有再提这件事情，莫兰也没有再提。但老板是不会忘记的，莫兰知道，他等待着该死的会令他皮开肉绽的惩罚降临，但惩罚一直没有到来。也许吉姆会在搬家后将他扫地出门，也许他还有一口气能回到当初的酒馆里将身上的裤子也输得一干二净，也许将他变成下一次任务里的弃子，尸体在红海里泡得肿胀可怖， 之后他再也摸不到枪了，再也感受不到那件杀人武器在他的抚摸下渐渐灼热起来，像是得到了生命一般，等待着飙射出引发灾祸的陨石。他比谁都清楚违逆吉姆的后果，因为他就是那个侩子手，手起刀落，头颅像是成熟的苹果从枝头落下，停在吉姆的脚边。

但是没有。惩罚没有到来。

他们搬家了。莫兰从来没有问过：“为什么要搬家？”他很少问问题，吉姆是他的老板，老板说什么就是什么。军人时期他最重要的物品只有他的枪，如今陪在吉姆身边之后，莫兰愈来愈发现他身边不再可能有任何其他长久的东西，活物更不可能。吉姆的眼睛是一汪深潭，而他誓要把要把莫兰变成一弯只和他相通的死水。狙击手并不是没有反抗过，吉姆却像一位观察者一样欣赏他的挣扎，他从没有急于改变莫兰，他总是面带微笑，总是慢条斯理。他的脚下跪满了只要他一句话就愿意献出生命的蝼蚁，而吉姆从来没有将他们放在心上。

他们搬家的次数数也数不清。这和被迈克罗夫特的手下发现了老巢并没有任何直接关系，那个隔岸观火的中年人，总是欠缺直捣黄龙的勇气。吉姆嘲笑他无可救药的嗅觉，嘲笑他日渐稀薄的发际线，吉姆嘲笑一切，吉姆就是腻了，他太容易腻了。他会因为看厌了门口的梧桐的颜色而搬家，而导致他突然对颜色心生厌倦的原因可能是中午外卖咖啡的糖没有放够，或是想要消灭他的人再一次被证明不堪一击。吉姆为了摆脱一件东西能想出无数个理由。莫兰给他买过一缸鱼，有那么几个星期吉姆给迷住了，总是站在玻璃缸前面若有所思，要是因为工作耽搁到家晚了错过了喂食的时间还会发怒半天。然后这神经质般莫名其妙的热情就如潮水，在落潮后留下一片毫无生气的苍白沙滩。某个晚上正在整理乱七八糟书房的莫兰听到客厅里传来吉姆响亮地尖叫，他拉开抽屉的暗格抽出枪夺门而入。吉姆站在鱼缸边，甩着湿淋淋的手，几条鱼在地上疯了般的挣扎。看见莫兰后吉姆尖声指控道：“它们咬我。”

狙击手十分确信就算饥肠辘辘的鲨鱼在吉姆面前也要犹豫一番攻击是否值得。他对这件事十分有把握，因为两周后他们在完成了一项大任务之后就飞去了南美洲。在哥伦比亚吉姆的另一所秘密住处（莫兰怀疑他再次盗取了某个富商的身份）里，留守居所的看护者殷勤的将吉姆引到了一头畜生面前。

 

迟来的惩罚至此真正开始了。他违逆吉姆的教训。在莫兰自以为是他和吉姆的甜蜜休假里，吉姆却和那头老虎形影不离。

彼时他手拢在衣襟里握着枪，眼睁睁看吉姆迈着轻松地步伐走向那头畜生，随时做好了虎口救人的准备，虽然他很怀疑他这把小手枪对老虎有多大的效力。很显然这头畜生并不是马戏团里的给人表演的笑话，这是实实在在的斑斓猛兽，只要一口就能将吉姆吞下。

但是他所担心的意外没有发生，因为一切，像往常一样，都在吉姆的掌控里。狙击手不清楚吉姆是怎么做到的，有那么一会儿他老板只是看着那畜生而已，然而几分钟后那头畜生就默许了吉姆上前抚摸它金色的鬃毛，却在之后狙击手想要跟过去时露出了充满敌意的獠牙。

之后这头畜生登堂入室，在莫兰面前耀武扬威，在吉姆面前死乞白赖。吉姆吃早餐的时候畜生匐在吉姆脚边，任由吉姆光着脚丫子在他的腹部蹭来蹭去，一面悠闲地摇晃着尾巴，这场景古怪到仿若是天方夜谭里走出来的神话。莫兰刚想要上前，那畜生就冲他转过斑斓密布的脸，一对金色的虎眼恶意地眯了起来。

“塞巴斯蒂安，想吃葡萄吗？”吉姆问，然后喂给了那头畜生。

莫兰不由自主地退了一步，看那畜生温顺无比，就着吉姆的手吃了。咨询罪犯拍拍老虎的脸，像挠狗一样挠它的下颚，之后才向狙击手转过身来：“哈，我没有看到你进来。你喜欢它的新名字吗，上校？”

在巨大的羞辱之下他说不出话来，浑身发抖。但是吉姆并没有善罢甘休。很快，像所有其他臣服在吉姆脚下的蝼蚁那样，小个子男人走到哪里老虎就跟到哪里，它对吉姆百般体贴，甚至允许吉姆骑在它身上像马一样撒欢。白天吉姆靠着它的肚子阅读，玩手机。吉姆绝对不会允许血沾脏自己的双手，却亲手将血淋淋的鹿肉喂给它，再之后他们一道去林子里打猎，它走在吉姆身侧，一人一畜步伐一致默契万分，然后在傍晚时分拖回野羚羊的尸体。吉姆灰头土脸，却咯咯直笑。夜里它就睡在吉姆大床上。一直以来都是莫兰去叫醒吉姆起床，或是将早餐端到吉姆面前。如今这项权利被剥夺了，以及很多很多其他的权利，因为这只和塞巴斯蒂安同名的畜生对与他同名的金发男人并不友好。只要莫兰出现在吉姆身边，这头畜生的眼睛就不会从他身上移开，它砸着嘴摇头晃脑，仿佛已经咬到了莫兰的肉。

“塞巴斯蒂安，宝贝儿，塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆拍打它，抚摸它油光水滑的皮毛，甲虫般闪闪发亮的黑眼睛里闪动着志得意满的光，“上校不会对你怎么样，是不是？嘘嘘，塞巴斯蒂安。”他赤裸上身骑着老虎，在莫兰能将墙壁都烧穿的目光里，一摇一摆走向地平线处的缓缓沉落的夕阳。

这不是他第一次看吉姆的裸体，也不是最后一次。当然他想要吉姆，所有臣服在吉姆脚下的人都想要吉姆，那位咨询罪犯是性感先生，但他们连抬起头直视吉姆目光的勇气都没有。和吉姆住在一起的日子里他没有再出去找过女人，莫兰认为这是对吉姆的背叛，他的身心都是吉姆的，他对自己这么说，虽然吉姆从来没有要过他的身体，因为吉姆像鳗鱼一样油滑。但这无关紧要，狙击手非常能沉得住气，如果必然会发生的最后一定会发生。从吉姆将他领回家之后他一直都是吉姆最亲近的人，他勤勤恳恳接管了吉姆的生活，长久以来他都认为这就是对他最大的恩赐。直到现在，直到惩罚如陨石般降临砸在他的头上。吉姆在离他远去，为了一头畜生。吉姆赐给那畜生和他一样的姓名，那头畜生耀武扬威，将他和吉姆隔开了，从他手上夺走了吉姆，夺走了赐给他新生的力量。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰的头颅可以被吉姆踩在脚下，但除此以外谁也不能。

 

“老板。”在往起居室走去的时他决定好了低声下气地道歉。的确是他错了，受惩罚也是应该。吉姆坐在起居室里，脚搁在老虎上的身上。他在读一本蓝色封面的书。“我能和你谈谈吗老板？”莫兰说。

“发生了什么上校，你看起来如此心烦意乱？”吉姆故作不知。

“我们需要谈一谈，老板，我有话要说。”莫兰盯着老虎的眼睛，老虎也盯着他的。

“讲吧。”吉姆说，眼睛没有从书上移开。

“能不当着它的面讲吗？”莫兰强自按下怒火。

吉姆移开脚，放下书。那畜生立马跳了起来，擦着莫兰的大腿打转。“有什么问题吗上校？”吉姆站起身，讲话却依然拖长了调子，“老虎听不懂人语。”

狙击手咬了咬嘴唇，好吧，他告诉自己，不要小题大做。他向前跨了一步，然而那畜生突然停了下来，挡在了他和吉姆面前。莫兰的怒火瞬间就被点燃了。他只觉得一股热气从下腹翻涌上来，震得他浑身发颤，他和吉姆四目相接，然后吉姆突然笑了。他知道吉姆是怎么想的，而吉姆，吉姆什么都知道。

犯罪皇帝微微向他倾身，点了点头。

莫兰就拔出了枪，然而那头畜生的速度比他更快，在虎吼声中一巴掌冲他的脑袋拍了过来。莫兰一个侧翻滚到在地，眼角瞥见那一巴掌把十八世纪精美咖啡桌拍得稀烂。他转身就是一枪但子弹擦着老虎的皮毛飞出去砸在墙上砸得水晶吊灯噼里啪啦乱晃。

出去打！塞巴斯蒂安！出去打！他听见吉姆在尖叫，却来不及思考吉姆是在指挥他还是在指挥老虎。

于是他朝阳台跑去拨开落地窗从二楼一跃而下阳光刺痛了他的眼睛背后怪叫声里虎步跟着追到他只看到四方的阴影冲他压下只能在空中一扭向一边滚落摔在后花园的草场上刚要抬手大虫的的尾巴就像鞭子一样呼啸着抽了过来他又滚了半丈大喝一声抬手一枪但距离实在太近那畜生又躲过了吉姆站在台阶上哈哈大笑塞巴斯蒂安哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈塞巴斯蒂安哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虎鞭如雨点般落下那畜生虎吼一声震的林子里鸟雀四散奔逃狙击手爬起身他听到了坦克的轰鸣听到了机关枪如交叠打颤的牙关咯咯作响他坐在军用面包车里装填子弹驶过静悄悄的街道人们都躲在窗后面他在楼梯上攀爬攀爬攀爬默默数着节奏时钟滴滴答答他估算风向然后一枪两枪天际边火光爆炸开来烟雾摇曳着吞没了他那畜生被冲力打的向后弹起子弹贯穿了它的右肩骨卡进肉里他大口喘气朝地上啐了一口他左右摇晃着脑袋来呀他吼道来呀左臂擦破了血正不紧不慢地涌出来那畜生稍微放慢了节奏围着他打转金黄的眼睛盯着他像是某种化石他再次闪过了那畜生攻击但中校扇了他一巴掌中校没收了他的枪把他变成了行走的死人是吉姆是吉姆是吉姆救活了他哈哈哈哈哈塞巴斯蒂安哈哈哈哈哈哈他那畜生一个跃起扑了上来他掏出了藏在内袋里的刀然后狠命向从胸口扎了进去那畜生伸着脖子的獠牙垂在他的眼球之上手掌几乎要将他的手臂碾碎指甲死死掐进他的肉里留下了深深的血洞他痛的狂叫起来却死命握着刀柄更没有撒枪他听见刀锋划开血肉的声音然后虎血就如失控的水管般喷在他的喉咙口那畜生抽搐起来他撒开了刀然后一枪两枪将子弹尽数送进小腹空枪扔在地上那枪像离开躯体的人脑袋在地上翻滚弹跳那畜生大吼地面的石子儿被震得如弹珠般旋转他握着刀咬牙向上顶起那畜生疯狂的抽搐爪子上的力道却已经松了他咬牙向下使劲双臂上全是滚烫的血像是沾满了灼热的岩浆来呀他吼道你再来呀那畜生竟被他慢慢翻了过来獠牙像是破土而出的笋尖直指天空那畜生还在挣扎他猛地拔出刀然后对着喉管就插了下去只剩下刀柄露在外面他连续不断揍那头快要断气的畜生几近疯狂你是个冒牌货大吼死去吧冒牌货他足足揍了三分多钟才慢慢从虎身上爬下来。

吉姆一直在看，这是他爱看的表演，看吧看吧，这是他心爱的狙击手献给他的赔礼。没有其他老虎了，不会有其他老虎了，他会一一把它们杀死。

“我是塞巴斯蒂安莫兰！！”狙击手厉声咆哮道，眦目欲裂，他倚靠着死虎，张开双臂，“我是你的老虎！！”

挡在他和吉姆之间的人都得死。他看着吉姆，心脏在搏斗的余韵之下依然狂跳不止。吉姆很高兴，他能看出来，非常高兴，吉姆莫里亚蒂很高兴，詹姆斯莫里亚蒂欣喜若狂，他让他很高兴，他高兴他就也高兴。然后吉姆从台阶上走下来，一面拍着手，步伐依然轻松，黑眼睛闪闪发光，

“我可怜的上校。”吉姆说，在他面前站定，套出一块干净的手帕来擦他脸上的血，嘴唇上的血，额发上的血，“我可怜，可怜的上校。”他喃喃道。他凑得那么近，表情那么认真。莫兰一时屏住呼吸，可是心脏却跳的更厉害了，肩膀还在痛，痛得发狂，可那时他却什么都感受不到。

“我知道你想要什么，塞巴。”吉姆把手绢折好塞进莫兰的口袋，拨弄莫兰的金发，“我知道你想要什么。现在我想了一下，决定满足你。”然后他踮起脚尖，吻住了莫兰的嘴唇。

就是这样，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰活了过来，也将一直活下去。这是他第一次被允许碰吉姆，他飞速将手指在衣服上擦干净，然后小心翼翼捧起吉姆的脸，贪婪地吮吸他的嘴唇，如对花蜜起舞的工蜂，吉姆的手一点点朝他的大腿根部摸过去，这使他的血液再次沸腾起来。之后他再也没能打破这魔咒，他成了蝼蚁中的一员，却又和他们不一样。血凝结成深色的痂，一点点从他的皮肤上剥落，如虫茧化蝶。而那老虎逐渐发冷的尸体，是还留有余温的暖床。


	17. 【2010】- 最后一块拼图

布莱克依然惶惶然跪着，莫里亚蒂摆了摆手，于是他赶忙站起来，可是咨询罪犯又把目光移开了。吉姆翻动着手里的照片，最后烦躁地用将纸片卷起来敲了敲椅子把手：“我渴了，上校。”

狙击手没有动。吉姆知道他撒谎了，他为什么要撒谎？

“你是聋了吗，上校？”吉姆侧过身子，他的声音轻如蚊吟，“我渴了，布莱克先生也渴了。”

不不。布莱克在心里纠正，却不敢发声。他惊恐地发现自己闯入了某种极其私密的气氛里，他从未听莫里亚蒂用这种口气讲过话，他也从未想象过莫里亚蒂会用这种口气讲话，就好像突然换了一个人，那个人使用着莫里亚蒂的脸，那依旧是莫里亚蒂的脸，可有什么地方是不一样了。狙击手撇过脑袋，凶狠地瞪了他一眼，之后就快步走出去，一会儿端来了一整套茶具。

“非常上等的中国茶。”吉姆做了一个邀请的姿态。于是布莱克颤巍巍地接过骨瓷杯，象征性地抿了一口。

“谁拍了这张照片？”

“我已经打点好了，他是个乖孩子。”布莱克赶忙保证，他把骨瓷杯放回盘子里。

吉姆舔了舔嘴唇。他的表情丰富起来，当然当然，还有那位迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯，当然还有那位说不定已经迅速邀请约翰华生去和他谈一谈的迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯，那位保护欲过强的哥哥。他看到华生时会有什么感想？班加罗尔！创伤后应激障碍！蠢材！夏洛克的身边没有什么普通人！吉姆被自己的想法逗乐了，有那么一会儿他沉浸在自己的思绪里。谁都不能碰歇洛克福尔摩斯，因为有他在。史上第二聪明的头脑是他的，是他一个人的。

“巴特。”吉姆说，从托盘里拿起一盘蛋糕。布莱克低着头不敢看他。吉姆把蛋糕上面的草莓用手拈来吃掉了：“你做的非常好，你知道吗？非常好，使人印象深刻。”

布莱克抬起头，他第一次获得如此亲密的称呼，震惊之余，一时间眼泪粘湿了他的眼眶，顺着他皱纹密布的眼尾流下来，他赶忙用手抹掉了。

“吃蛋糕吗？”吉姆微笑道，把蛋糕盘子递给他，“我只要草莓就够了。”

咨询罪犯信任他，布莱克心里想，他终于慢慢放松下来。他是最尽职尽力的哪一个，全心全意为他的国王效力，只要詹姆斯莫里亚蒂能在国王面前美言几句，就能给他那点小生意如虎添翼，他满心欢喜，决心至死都不将今天的事情泄露出去，他是好孩子。没有人能比他做得更好。毕竟，莫里亚蒂还会和谁分享一块蛋糕？带着对美好未来的展望，他离开时的脚步明显比他来时轻松，莫兰立在窗口目送他远去。

 

“你知道该怎么做吧？”吉姆冷冷地说。

狙击手应了一声，巴特布莱克消失在街角。

可怜的人。

“我们有很多事情要做，塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆砸了咂嘴，“不要拖过明晚。”

“是的老板。”狙击手应道。

两人沉默了。过了一会儿莫兰开口，试图转移话题：“我以为你挺欣赏他的。”

“他是唯一知道我在关注歇洛克的人，希尔死了，现在他也已经没有用了。”吉姆道，“有你在，这点上我可以放心的，不是吗？”

他们又沉默了。

“我以为你不会再说谎的。我以为我们之前达成一致了。”

冷汗从他发根滋了出来，他想到了那具老虎的尸体，后悔使他无所适从。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”吉姆不慌不忙，“你想要和我谈谈吗？”

狙击手抿了抿嘴。没有什么好聊的，现在他知道约翰华生在哪里了，他所要做的就是抽空一枪崩了他的脑袋。无耻混蛋，医生可不知道他现在有幸还和枪继续过着如胶似漆的好日子吧？他会在一个节假日好整以暇地出现，好好欣赏医生脸上的表情，没有什么能比一张惊恐地脸更使他满意了。

“其实你不说我也知道。”

吉姆什么都知道。狙击手皱着眉头没有讲话。

“过来，塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆的声音里带了命令的口气。于是他只好走过去，在吉姆面前站定，后者侧了侧身子，将腿架在沙发椅的扶手上，“不要咬手指，上校。你紧张的时候就会这样，挺难看的。”

“你知道什么，老板？”莫兰嘟哝。有那么一瞬间他希望吉姆会说错，但这希望是微薄的，吉姆从来不会说错。

“军人的自傲呗。”有那么一会儿吉姆盯着空气发呆，然后突然说。莫兰措不及防，一下子捏紧了拳头。“他是班加罗尔的随队军医，说明他治过你的伤，很可能是最近的那次。”他枪口般黑洞洞的眼睛转了过来，上下打量莫兰，“嗯，就是最近的那次。为何你不感激呢？因为他嘲笑你了吗？”

莫兰不答。

“嗯，那就是嘲笑你了。”吉姆露出一个浅浅地笑容，“你以为自己不好读吗，上校？”

他说中了，莫兰顿觉一脚踏空。

“打火机借我一下。”吉姆伸手道。狙击手递上自己的打火机。吉姆打上火，看着摇曳的火焰，然后从照片里把合影抽了出来，往火焰上凑过去，点着了，然后扔在盘子里。莫兰想要阻拦，但是吉姆凶狠地瞪了他一眼。看着他的动作，在明白过来老板生气了的一瞬间几乎就被后悔吞噬了。

“我以为那很珍贵……”

“你也很珍贵，上校。”吉姆讥讽道，“看看你是怎么对我的。”

莫兰说不出话。

“你记得我和你说过，随时对我保持坦诚是必要的，更不要撒一眼就能被看穿的谎。我给过你很多次机会的，塞巴斯蒂安，我说了我要你的心。你的心在哪里？你把它给我了吗？”

“它早就是你的了！”他像以往一样重复道。

“真的吗？”吉姆厌倦的语气使他心头发慌。

“它永远是你的。”他保证道，爱意和悲伤充斥心头。

“那么我亲爱的上校，如果你连一点他的情报都不能给我的话，那就太糟糕了。”吉姆盯着和火焰紧密起舞的合影。再宝贵的东西，也能随时丢弃。火舌吐着杏子把纸片吃尽，纸角像含羞草般蜷缩起来，窸窣黑灰一点点融化进盘子里。

“他这样的人会得创伤后应激障碍我是不信的。从某种层面上来说……”被逼到无路可退，狙击手的声音仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来的，“约翰华生是我的同类。”


	18. 【2006-2009】-  驯兽人

第几次了？第几次被吉姆逼到无路可退。他们已经一起生活了三年了，马上就要步入第四年。他的心被一千只蚊虫一次又一次啃咬殆尽，又第一千次的回到和吉姆相遇的那一刻重获新生。只有这一个男人，是力量的拥有者，永远的支配者，罪恶的歌唱者；是高高在上的国王，伦敦上空的乌云，森林里无声奔跑的狼，静静蛰伏的蜘蛛。 

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰当然试图挑战过吉姆，不止一次。  
他们是如此亲近，于是当他翻身拉开床头抽屉把一把伯莱塔92FS指向吉姆的脑袋时，后者一点也没表现出大惊失色，只是平静地望着他。  
“我亲爱的上校，想想你现在拥有的，和如果开枪将会失去的。”吉姆歪在枕头上，夸张地打了一个哈欠。  
总是一切都了然于胸的样子。总是无所不知无所不晓。莫兰舔了舔发干的嘴唇。犯罪帝国的王啊，如果他杀了他会如何呢。他的帝国，会土崩瓦解吗？他如此轻易的就能杀了他啊。为什么不下手呢？  
“别傻了塞比，里面没有子弹。”  
骗谁呢。他在这方面可是专家啊。  
他看着吉姆。他们的血管里流动着相同的血液，他们的思考模式无比类似，他们的喜好是如此契合……他现在拥有和将会失去的。是啊，他崇拜吉姆，塞巴斯蒂安莫兰不信神，但遇见吉姆后吉姆成为了他的神。借他一百个胆子他也不敢说吉姆莫里亚蒂就是他，他就是吉姆莫里亚蒂，但毫无疑问从一开始这个瘦小的男人就打定主意要让莫兰成为其一部分。对别人来说这个诡秘的小个子男人是让人大气都不敢出的莫里亚蒂，是别的一切胡乱编造的名字，对他来说，却只是吉姆而已。他的吉姆。肉体像总是盛放的鲜花，莫兰在深夜里毫不客气的吻他，弄乱他的黑发。如果吻痕是他们合二为一的见证，莫兰将亲口将其印满吉姆的全身。而如今被枪指着，吉姆看着他的眼睛湿漉漉如同一片乌黑的沼泽地，目光哀伤。这世界上不会再有第二个吉姆了。  
我现在就可以杀了你！现在！就现在！  
“那为何不动手呢？”吉姆抬了抬脚，毛绒绒的拖鞋就被踢到了他的脚边，“为什么不动手呢？TIGER！”吉姆重音咬在最后那个词上。  
我现在就可以杀了你！“不许说！不许说这个词！”他听见自己失控地咆哮。不要嘲笑，我的爱！不要掠夺，我的爱！不要逼迫，我的爱！  
“我亲爱，亲爱的上校。”吉姆的脚尖摩挲着他的大腿。不要碰我！他失去了自我，已经没有面目面对自己了。不要碰我！他的心塌缩成一团：他是吉姆的！永远是吉姆的了！  
“我亲爱，亲爱的塞比。你怎么还不明白？你不需要什么自我，你就是我，我就是你，我们早就合二为一了，不是吗？”   
狙击手牙关打颤，说不出话来。  
“现在把枪给我。”吉姆温柔地说，他从被子里坐起来，向莫兰伸出了手，“我们昨天说好今晚去吃意大利菜的。”   
我现在就可以……可是吉姆的冰冷手已经放在他的胸口了。  
那些莫兰曾经所引以为傲的东西并不是一下子失去的，而是在吉姆面前一点点失去的，四年来，吉姆耐心的把它们剥离，修长柔软的手指慢条斯理的把莫兰最核心的部分捏成想要的样子。所谓挑战一次比一次无力，变的比玩闹还不如。是吉姆拔去了他的獠牙吗？莫兰垂下了眼睛。他第一次见吉姆时就输的如此彻底。吉姆接过枪在指尖转了一圈，伯莱塔92FS在他指尖划出了美丽的银色弧线。  
下一秒他对准莫兰就是一枪。

狙击手无声地向后倒去。他的爱杀了他。  
“我说过里面没有子弹。”  
吉姆轻巧地滑下床，落进厚实地地毯里。他走了两步，停在毫无知觉的狙击手面前，眼里的杀意一闪而过。然后他弯下腰在莫兰的颈动脉处拔下了一根细小的麻醉针。

越是凶猛的动物越不容易被驯服，但当其被驯服时，它将永远忠于那个驯兽人。吉姆送给莫兰的第一套西装是朴实的青黑色，淡紫色的领带上却绣着一只斑斓猛虎。莫兰的金发在脑后笼成一个小辫子，他皱着眉满脸不情愿，光衬衫就穿了五分钟。而后吉姆搂着他的腰在穿衣镜前站定，评价道：“我就知道塞比和西装是天生一对。”  
然后他话锋一转：“杀人者，必须隐藏他的本质。”


	19. 【2010】- 他的枪

“你的同类？”吉姆哈哈大笑，“你有同类？”

莫兰撇过脑袋。

“你知道最有意思的是什么吗：如果你还有别的同类，你会赖在我这里？”吉姆前仰后合，乐得上气不接下气，“骄傲的塞巴斯蒂安莫兰上校！不屑于和任何人为伍！”

“我并不是这个意思，老板。”莫兰争辩道，“军医得的是和我一样的病，他只有身处在战场的时候才会感觉到活着。”

“那么，他和歇洛克合租那就是找对人了。” 吉姆欢快地说，“2010年。歇洛克福尔摩斯租下了贝克街221B。我听到了号角声，我亲爱的上校，真正的战争就要打响了。”他的声音里带着种无法抑制的疯狂，使人热血沸腾，“从成为我的人的那一刻起，你至死都会是我的，我希望你牢记这一点。作为影子，你的骄傲和荣誉对我毫无用处，塞巴斯蒂安，我需要的是服从。”

这番话造成的影响力是致命的。狙击手浑身发抖，像被抽了一鞭似的。他走到吉姆身边跪下来。吉姆看着他的眼睛。他什么都知道，他什么都知道。莫兰心想，眼眶一热。吉姆的手就抚上莫兰的脸颊，莫兰睁大了他的蓝眼睛，热泪夺眶而出，谎言是多么愚蠢啊，就像愚蠢的他。他侧过脑袋亲吻吉姆的手心。只有这种力量，只有这一种力量，他至始至终不能撼动其分毫。于是他是吉姆的，他将永远是吉姆的。他会为吉姆赴汤蹈火，乃至放弃生命，这点不容置疑。

 

当天晚上，巴特布莱克死在了俱乐部的楼顶，眉心开了一个指甲瓣大小的血洞。他本是出来透透气抽根烟的，但烟还没有燃尽，生命就消失了。不知从哪里飞来的子弹如一枚干掉的果核，那颗四年前落入土壤的种子，今天已经枝繁叶茂。

 

“塞比，游戏就要开场了。”吉姆说，“做我的箭吗？”

狙击手脑子里闪过一千个拒绝的理由，但他不能说出一个。一千个拒绝的理由涌到他的喉头又消失无踪。

——今生不朽的狂恋啊。

“已经在弦上了。”莫兰答道。

 

蜘蛛的网早已经织好，只等蚊虫落下。

鲜花和子弹。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰心里一刻也没有犹豫过。


End file.
